Too late?
by gleek06216
Summary: Rachel told everyone from the beginning that she planned on going to New York and leaving the past behind completely.  Something happened though that made her start doubting that decision. Pezberry cherryford friendship, Eventual Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

**This is me being an idiot but this idea flashed into my head and I started writing it down, thinking it was going to be another one shot that comes when I'm lost on my stories or just don't have much time to write and I ended up realizing halfway through this was going to be another chapter story but it was to late. so I apologize for starting a new one but you'll all be happy to know I have word docs open for all of my chapter stories right now and am about to go start working on one right as soon as I post this so...there's a plus right? lol. Enjoy! oh and fair warning, holidays and retail are death so writing's going to be a little crazy these next few weeks but I'll do my best as always!**

**Shout out to CherryPower, Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon and Ravenwolf2089 they are amazing so if you haven't already, go over and check out some of their stories as well :) Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

It's been 3 years since I graduated, leaving Lima, Ohio and most of my past behind to travel to NYU and finally get a start on my future. 3 years since I've seen or heard from anyone from New Directions besides Santana, Matt and Mike. They all came to NYU with me so we all ended up hanging out together. Santana and I were roommates all three years and this year we rented out an apartment with Matt and Mike so we could live off campus. Santana and I were best friends, she's dating Matt and has been for two years, Mike and I are close friends and everyone expects us to get together but we're not like that. For one thing, he's still in love with Tina, who broke up with him last year claiming long distance was too hard and that for now they needed to be just friends and the other thing is that even though it's been three years since I went home to Lima, three years since I've seen anyone(besides Britney who visits San all the time) from there besides the ones with me, three years since I talked to him, I still think about him all of the time and now, now I'm heading back home for Britney and Artie's wedding and I have no clue what I'm going to do.

"San…I can't, you guys go without me…"

"Rachel Barbara Berry get your ass down here with the bags in five seconds or I'm going to send Mike and Matt to carry you all of the way to the airport." Santana yelled back, both Mike and Matt waiting beside her.

Sighing, I knew she would make good on that threat so I grabbed my bag and started walking down the stairs, slowly, when I saw San I glared at her, "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah yeah, love you too, B now come on we're going to be late."

"What a tragedy" I muttered to myself as I felt Mike grab my bag and throw his free arm around me, "Cheer up, Legs, it's going to be fun seeing everyone again."

"For you, of course it will be you'll get to see Tina and probably talk her into getting back together like the two of you do every time you see each other."

"Quit whining, you know you want to see him so just get in the taxi and let's go." Santana snapped, cutting off whatever reply Mike may have made.

I got in the cab without another word and watched out the window as we drove to the airport. Matt, San and Mike were all chattering excitedly beside me but I couldn't join in. I couldn't help remembering that last night in Lima, when things could have been perfect if I hadn't messed everything up.

**FLASHBACk**

"You alright, Rach? I saw you and Finn earlier; things looked pretty intense between the two of you"

"I'm fine Noah. I was just telling Finn that we were over since I leave for New York next week."

"You guys have been together for fucking ever, why dump his ass now?" Noah asked, confused.

"I told you, I'm going to New York, he's staying here. He doesn't understand that, which is probably what you saw. He took it harder than I expected."

"How'd you expect him to take his girlfriend of three years dumping him out of the blue?" Noah asked, confused.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I didn't really think about it. I always told him that when I left for New York, I was leaving my past behind me. I figured he'd realize that if he didn't come with me that he'd be part of it."

"Wait, hold up. What do you mean by that? You'll still be coming back for holidays and shit right? So how are you planning to leave your past completely behind you?" Noah asked, sounding more confused than ever.

"When I leave, I'm not coming back, Noah." Rachel replied, not looking at him.

"What about your dads? They live here, you'll have to see them right?"

"They're moving to New York this summer." She answered finally looking over at him.

"So you're just going to cut everyone off? Just forget you ever fucking knew us?" Noah asked.

"Of course I won't forget you, I'm just going to be so busy with school and auditions, I doubt I'll have much time for relationships that are thousands of miles away." Rachel replied, cocking her head, confused why he sounded so angry. Sure they had been friends the past couple of years but it wasn't like they were super close or anything. He was her now ex boyfriend's best friend and the person that she sometimes talked to when her and Finn fought but really they weren't close enough for him to be so upset by the thought of her leaving him behind.

"So you'll call or email or whatever?" He asked.

Rachel shrugged, not really confirming or denying.

"Rach…" Puck started then shook his head, "Never mind. Want to get lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure" Rachel replied, smiling at him, glad he seemed to be over whatever it was that upset him.

She let him take her home since Finn had brought her to the party. When he walked her to her door, he surprised her by kissing her. She kissed him back though and for some reason found herself inviting him inside. He grinned because the last time he had been in her room was sophomore year. "Hey Rach?"

"hmm?"

"Wanna make out?"

"Sure" She replied, and that's how they ended up on the bed and before either of them knew it, their clothes were off and he was slipping on a condom. "Are you sure?" He asked breathing hard.

She nodded, kissing him hard before he slipped inside her.

After they finished and were lying cuddled on the bed, Noah kissed the top of her head, "I've wanted to do that since freshman year of high school."

She just nodded, sleepily.

"Rach?" He questioned.

"Hmm?"

"You're not with Hudson anymore right?"

"Uh huh" She replied still half asleep.

"Go out with me."

"WHAT!" She yelled, sitting straight up.

"Go out with me."

"What part of I broke up with Finn because he wasn't going to New York didn't you understand, exactly?" She asked.

He stared at her, frowning before answering, "We could make it work. Hell, if I tried I could transfer up to New York next semester. We'd make it work, babe"

Rachel just shook her head, "No, Noah"

"Why the fuck not?"

Rachel just kept shaking her head before finally saying, "I think you should leave. Good bye Noah."

He was still obviously angry but he forced himself to push it aside, nod and start getting dressed, "Lunch tomorrow, still?" he asked as he pulled his jeans on, turning to look at her.

She gave him a sad smile, nodding once, "Sure, Noah."

Grinning at her, "Great, we'll talk then, alright."

Another nod and he leaned over the bed to kiss her. She kissed him back, holding him to her tightly for a moment before letting go and watching him walk towards her door, smirk in place, eyes twinkling.

"Good Bye, Noah" She called softly.

"Later, Rach" he answered with a last wave before slipping out the door. She heard her front door shut and got up, slipping on the shirt Noah left on her floor, she went in search of her phone before calling up a familiar number.

"San? Yeah, I'm heading up tonight. "

And she left, just like that. Santana drove up a week later, and gave her a letter Noah had written when he found out she had changed her email address and phone number. The letter pretty much said that if she called him in the next couple days they'd get it worked out otherwise not to bother because what she had just done had, in his words, fuckin' sucked. He'd wrote out a bunch of crap about how they could work it out but Rachel mainly zoned in on the last line of the letter, "I've been halfway in love with you since sophomore year and I finally get a chance without dumbass Hudson in the picture, give me that chance, Rach, you won't regret it ever. Love, Noah.

There was also a P.S. that said, You know I'm serious when I hunt down Satan just to give you a pansy ass letter so call me.

She almost called him several times those first few weeks but never could make herself dial the phone until finally school and auditions and what not took up her life so fully she hardly ever spared a thought for what she left behind. Though whenever a guy asked her on a date or tried to get close, a pair of hazel eyes and a mischievous smirk would pop into her head and she'd quickly come up with an excuse and back out, running back to her dorm room or later her apartment, curl up, in his shirt, with her senior year photo album and a tub of soy ice cream and reminisce until one of her friends found her curled up, red eyes from crying, and forced her away from her album. Santana would try to get her mind off of it by taking her out while Mike and Matt would always tell her to call him, being as they were still in touch with him the most and knew he was still, in many ways, waiting for the call from her even three years later but she'd always mutter something about it being either too late or impractical and leave it at that.

**End of flashback**

Now however, she was getting out of a taxi, following her three best friends in the world to a plan where she was going to have to not only talk to the man she walked out on all those years ago but see him, face to face and though she was scared to death of the thought, a small part of her couldn't be more excited.

* * *

**I don't foresee this as being a long story but it won't be a two shot either. Hope you enjoyed! I'm off to work on some of my other stories now! Have a great holiday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, i just finished this chapter and I'm working on New semester but I'm about to leave for work so I'm hoping to get it out tonight.**

**Review Replies:**

**Ravenwolf2089: Yes I know, I shouldn't start a new story but...well you know me by now ;P The idea flitted in and here it is. Glad you enjoyed it! thank you for the review and looking forward to more of your lovely stories!**

**Brikaspoms: Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**CherryPower: Thanks, Tia! Glad you enjoyed it so far! Talk to you soon!**

**Tashah04: Thansk so much!**

**lwrnld: I'm glad you enjoyed it :) I don't know where the idea came from but I hope I can do the story in my head justice on the paper. And there will be more Pezberry as the story progresses so I'm sure you'll like that at least :) thanks for the review!**

**Aclassicistkitten: I have to admit I read the first words of your review and was like...I'm sorry lol but then continued and was like yeah it was horrible of Rachel. No she wasn't holding her V card still. Her and Finn dated for 3 years so Noah wasn't her first. Thanks for the review! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**AllieLovesYou: Im glad you like it! They'll be seeing each other soon enough don't worry :)**

**Firebirdgirl: Thanks! She did eff up in a lot of ways as we'll see. Thanks for the review!**

**cc xx: Thanks!**

**GingerGleek: Thank you for the review love! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :) These two are both stubborn but hopefully in the end they can see sense but it may take them a bit ;)**

* * *

The plane ride was uneventful. I spent it split between trying to focus on reading my new book and listening to my three best friends babble excitedly about the wedding and seeing everyone again.

"Cheer up, legs. If you don't at least try to look happy when we get off the plane, Britney will start crying and we both know what San does to anyone who makes Brit cry." Mike warned as we got close to Columbus airport, where we were getting picked up.

"Britney's picking us up?" I asked, a little surprised seeing as the blonde, though able to operate a car now, tended to get lost easily.

"Quit with the hopeful face. Artie's coming with her and I think some of the others who are in town already too." Santana informed me, rolling her eyes.I snapped my head around to look at her, sure my face showed the petrifaction that I felt.

"Who all is in town already?"

Santana rolled her eyes again, "I don't know. Guess we'll see when we get there huh?"

And with that she returned to whatever conversation she had been having with Matt, who had remained surprisingly quiet throughout the whole conversation.

When the plane landed, I was still lost in thought. I had heard from Matt that Puck was still in Lima. He had graduated from the community college and owned his own Mechanic shop and coached soccer. I never asked if he was seeing anyone and they never said but surely after three years he found someone right? He wouldn't still be as hung up on what happened between us as I was, would he?

We got off the plane, me being last to leave of my friends, and immediately I saw Britney. She was holding up a huge banner that had a sparkly rainbow on it. I felt myself smile at how something's never changed and that was a good thing.

Artie was beside her, smiling and waving at us as we made our way towards them.

I saw Tina, whose eyes were on Mike and Mike alone and Kurt, surprisingly.

Last I heard (which admittedly had been a while) he was in California working on some fashion line he and Blaine had started and was almost as awol as myself.

I scanned a couple more times to be sure then sighed in relief, he wasn't here.

When we were standing right in front of them, Brit launched herself on Santana, Tina latched herself to Mike and Artie rolled up to fist bump Matt.

I just stood there watching them all interact and wondered, not for the first time, if I may have been rash in cutting off all ties. San, Matt and Mike live in New York same as me and all three were crazy busy with school and their dreams of dancing(Mike and Matt) and Photography (San) as me but they had found time to keep their relationships intact.

"Don't bother, diva. The what ifs won't help. I already tried." I heard softly from beside me.

Turning I saw Kurt had moved to stand beside me."Did we do this wrong, Kurt?" I asked, ignoring the fact that He had just told me there was no point in asking these questions.

He sighed but nodded, "I think we did. It made the most logical sense but as Blaine keeps trying to point out to me, when does logic ever factor into our group?"

I nodded, knowing he was right. We were always more alike than we were different and both of us had proved it with this. From what I heard, Kurt hadn't been back to Lima more than twice since we left three years ago and that was only to see his dad and Carol and both visits had lasted no more than a couple days.

"I've missed you, you know. I think besides Mercedes, I've missed you the most." Kurt admitted, surprising me.

"Really?" I asked, racking my brain to think of who I would have thought he'd miss more and realized I figured he'd miss almost everyone more than myself. We had come to an understanding through out the last years in high school but never actually made it past the frenimies stage.

"Don't worry, it surprised me too." He chuckled, hearing the surprise in my voice.

"I've missed you too, Kurt. It's just I didn't expect you to feel the same. Honestly, I thought many times of looking you up and calling. You're the only person I could think of that would understand even half of what I was going through during some of those crazy auditions or classes."

He opened his mouth to reply but suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug by Britney. "I've missed you, Rach! You never call me!"

"Sorry, Brit. I keep meaning too, I just never find the time" I fib a little, hugging the blonde back.

"Well you can't forget anymore, I told San not to let you and she never breaks her promises." Brit said seriously and I just nodded, agreeing with her because there was nothing else to do.

Artie and Tina came over to say hi then. Tina hugged me but Artie just said "hey" before rolling back towards the car.

I was, even though I shouldn't halve been, a little surprised at Artie's lack of real greeting. "Did he treat you like that?" Rachel whispered to Kurt, who shook his head no, looking surprised himself at one of the most laid back members of their group, the one who never really got in the dramas, seeming to be the most upset by Rachel's reappearance after her disappearance.

San heard the two and rolled her eyes but took pity on the two confused divas, "Do you guys know who the best man is in the wedding?" She asked after making sure Brit and Artie were out of ear shot on their way to the van.

Both shook their heads and Santana sighed but answered, "Puck. Did you guys know that Puck gave Artie a job in his mechanic shop crunching numbers and being their inventory guru? Or that he and Artie have been like best friends since graduation?"

Another shake of the head but understanding dawning on Rachel's face let Santana know she had gotten through to her at least, Kurt looked lost.

"Why does that mean Artie'd be mad at you?" Kurt whispered to Rachel, since he too saw the understand come to Rachel's face.

"I'll tell you later" Rachel whispered back as the got to the van and her Kurt and Matt settled into the very back, San, Tina and Mike sitting in the middle and Artie and Brit up front and the headed towards Lima, Rachel quietly filling in Kurt about what happened all those three years ago.

* * *

When they pulled into Brit's house, Kurt immediately seized Rachel's wrist and pulled her with him down the street a ways yelling "We'll be right back."

"Kurt, where are we going?" Rachel demanded once they were out of earshot.

He looked around before nodding, "Here's good"

"For?" Rachel asked, confused, since they were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Well first for this" He smacked her arm, just hard enough to sting.

"Ow, what was that for?" Rachel snapped, holding the spot on her arm.

"for being an absolute idiot. Next I wanted to give you this" And he pulled her in for a hug, which she returned still a little confused.

"That was because I understand why you did it. Though I'm probably the only one so be careful. I'm pretty sure Quinn, Sam, and Finn won't be so nice especially after the way you ended things with Finn."

Frowning, "I didn't even think about Finn. Is he still upset?"

Kurt snorted because Finn is probably the one gleek he's kept the most in touch with and Finn never got over how he and Rachel ended."

"Lets just say, my brother, as much as I love him, has never learned to let go of a grudge and you kind of ripped his heart in two that day."

"Oh" Rachel's face fell, "I knew I shouldn't have came. It's just going to upset so many people."

"Sweetie, that's what I said about my coming but Blaine talked me into it and it's made me realize that I really missed all of you so much and maybe this time around will be different and I'll be able to keep in touch with my friends. I'm sure it'll work that way for you too."

"And if it doesn't?" She asks quietly.

"Then at least you get me as your new best friend" Kurt replied, grinning.

She laughed at that even as she said, "You'll have to fight San and Mike for that"

"Not Matt?"

Rachel shook her head, "Matt and I are close but San and Mike are both closer to me in lots of ways and both claim they are my best friend."

Kurt nodded before linking their arms together, "Alright, well we'll get to the fighting and whatnot later for now, lets go face the music."

"Wait what do you mean? Haven't you went in there yet?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nope, I've seen the same amount of people as you and that means I've not seen Cedes yet and we haven't talked in 2 and a half years she's going to kill me"

"At least we'll die together" Rachel replied more cheerfully then she felt.

Kurt patted her arm as the walked up the steps, "There is that, diva. Good luck."

"You too," She replied as they walked in, ready for whatever was to come, happy to have at least one person who understood on their side.

* * *

**The rest of the Gleeks will be in next and Puck should be making an appearance as well and we'll learn more about what's went on since Rach and Kurt went Awol along with some flash backs to what's went on for the two main characters. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, I'm back with chapter 3 where you'll find out why certain members are more mad at Rachel than others. I'm working on other stories tonight too. I'm hoping to updated one or two more but no promises. Enjoy!**

**Review Replies:**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: Sorry these chapters are going to be short but hopefully that'll make it easier to get them up faster (That's the idea anyway ;) ) Thanks for the review!**

**Blackbeltrules: I thought it was pretty hot too(Puck being a soccer coach) Thanks for the review!**

**chocolaterosesxo: I agree there needs to be more Kurt/Rachel friendship on the show though last week's episode showed lots of it and made me happy! thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Bec07: Yes ma'am ;) Glad you're enjoying!**

**allielovesyou: Thanks love! glad you're liking this story as well!**

**tashah04: More gets explained in this chapter don't worry and though everyone did treat her poorly in the first two years, they did get closer in the later years in high school. Glad you're liking the story! Hope you keep enjoying!**

**

* * *

**

"KURT" They heard yelled before a blonde was in his arms. Kurt looked as shocked as Rachel was to see Quinn throwing herself into his arms.

"Hi, Quinn, how've you been" Kurt asked a little awkwardly as he patted her back.

She pulled back and smiled, "I've been good," She put her hand on the, now that they were paying attention, noticeable baby bump and both Rachel and Kurt's mouth dropped.

"Wow, Q, Congratulations!" Kurt said, as Rachel continued to wait to get acknowledged.

"Thanks, I know you're not around much and whatever but I was hoping you'd help us decorate the nursery while you were here."

Kurt nodded, "Of course. I'd be honored." He then seemed to notice that Rachel hadn't been acknowledged so he bumped her a little to get her to talk.

"Hi, Quinn.. Congratulations" She said softly.

Quinn gave her a stare down and then a quick smile at Kurt she said, "We'll talk later" and she turned and walked off.

"Okay, what happened there? I knew her and Sam would be upset but even Artie acknowledged you." Kurt asked.

"Um.. well Quinn and I had been hanging out a lot senior year, I'm sure your remember."

Kurt nodded, waving her to go on.

"Well the day Finn and I broke up and Noah and I did what we did and I left, I had a voicemail from her talking about how she and Sam had broken up and she couldn't take Lima anymore. She wanted me to come get her and take her with me to New York."

"And you ignored the voicemail and left. Obviously her and Sam fixed things so why would she still be so mad?"

Rachel frowned, "I'm not sure, maybe San will know"

* * *

Rachel turned to find Santana just in time to hear a smart smack. Turning back to Kurt she saw Mercedes had smacked him upside the head.

"TWO AND A HALF YEARS, KURT! No call, no email no letter no nothing to tell me you were alive and not dead in the gutter somewhere. What the hell happened?"

"Hey Cedes" Kurt said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't Hey Cedes' me. Tell me why I had to get all information on you these past couple of years from Finn and not you."

Rachel decided this was a conversation she didn't need to overhear and turned to find Santana. Walking into the kitchen she found her talking with Sam and Matt.

Matt gave her a small smile and held his arm up to slip around her shoulder, not saying anything just being there. She snuggled into his side and gave Sam a small smile, relying on his being a nice guy to help her out.

"Hey Sam, How are you?"Sam nodded at her, not smiling but not ignoring her either, "Hey, Rachel. Long time. I'm alright"

"He's better than alright, he's going to be a dad" Santana blurted out in a very un Santana like excitement.

"I heard, congratulations" Rachel replied, still with the forced smile on her face.

"Thanks" He said giving her a small smile before turning back to his conversation with Santana.

"Give them time" Matt whispered into her hair, noticing it was taking a lot for her not to break down.

"I don't understand, Matt" She whispered back.

He motioned for San's attention, "We'll be right back, we're going to go grab our bags."

Santana gave them both a knowing look before nodding, Sam waved and the two ducked out of the kitchen, making a bee line for the door. Rachel did note that Kurt and Mercedes were talking animatedly now in the corner and was happy that it had worked out for him at least.

* * *

When they got to the car, Matt leaned against it facing her.

She looked at him, deciding where to start finally she decided that Sam and Quinn were the obvious choice. "I was worried about seeing Noah on this trip and him being upset with me and I understand

now, thanks to Kurt, that Finn will probably be upset with me as well but what's up with Quinn and Sam and well almost everyone. Brit, Tina and Kurt seem to be the only ones that even sort of want me here. What did I do that was so bad?" She was very close to tears but Matt just looked at her, not trying to comfort her as he had many times before, he seemed in shock.

"You're serious? You don't know why these people are pissed? Why they have every right to be angry with you?"

Rachel looked at him, the tears leaking out now that she realized Matt sided with them.

Sighing, Matt finally pulled her too him, "Of course you don't. You're too damn logical for your own good, do you know that?"

She sniffed and asked, "What happened Matt? It can't be just because I left because Quinn was ecstatic to see Kurt and he left too."

Sighing Matt started to talk, cursing Santana and Mike both a little bit for being her supposed best friend and not telling her about any of what went on.

"Look, when you left, it screwed with a lot of people. You were a big part of a lot of these guys lives and you cut them off seemingly without a thought."

"I thought of them and it was hard for me too…" Rachel started to argue but he gave her a look that shut her up.

"When you left, Finn became a zombie around here. He hardly ate and walked around in a fog. It took him 6 months to snap out of it enough to hold an actual conversation and his best friends were Sam and Puck. Well Puck was as screwed up as Finn was but he couldn't tell Finn why so he started avoiding him and hung out more and more with Artie. Sam knew what happened between you and Puck and you and Finn but being the nice guy that he is, he didn't tell Finn he just tried to help him get over you while watching both of his best friends self destruct. During all this, Sam was in a mess of his own because he and Quinn had broken up at that point and so he was a guy who was messed up and had to try and hold together another fucked up person at the same time so no he's not your biggest fan.

Artie's not your biggest fan because Puck's his best friend and no matter how you spin it, what you did to him, no matter your reasons or intentions, fuckin' sucked but he's playing nice with you because his fiance still loves you.

Quinn, well you and San were her best friends that year, Rach. You were the one she went too when she had problems with her life, when Sam and her fought, when she thought about Beth, all of it and you just up and walked out of her life, cutting her out completely in a time she needed you badly. If the roles were reversed you would be more than a little upset with her as well. It was a bitch move."

Rachel had pulled away from him a long time ago, tears pouring down her face as she listened to one of her best friends, one of the people who had loved and supported her no matter what for over 3 years, tell her basically she was a bitch. Logically she knew he was just pointing out everyone elses point of views but it wasn't what she was hearing right then, so instead of talking to him and trying to figure out how to fix things, she turned and ran. She heard him yell after her but she kept running.

Five minutes into her run, it started raining but that didn't stop her she just kept pushing herself, crying and thinking about how she had effectively pushed away almost everyone she cared about. Sure she and Kurt came to an understanding but if that understanding cost her Matt she didn't know if she wanted it.

Finally 20 minutes later she collapsed, worn out and out of tears she just sat on the grass unsure of where she was or what she was going to do. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. She had some text messages from Mike, Matt and San. She dialed number 3 on her phone.

"Mike, come get me" she pleaded, quickly telling him the street she was on and he promised to be there soon.

Within five minutes he pulled up in front of her. He got out of his car and pulled her too him, ignoring that she was soaking wet and just rocking her, "Shh, babe, I'm here. It's alright" He whispered as she started crying again.

"Matt hates me" She muttered.

"What? Matt doesn't hate you, he loves you. How could you think that?"

"He called me a bitch and told me I was horrible" She mumbled.

"That's not what he really said, was it?" Mike asked, a little shocked.

"No but it's what he meant. He's on everyone else's side and they all hate me so he hates me."

"First off, no one hates you. They're all mad about how you left, doll and yeah Matt's right that they have a right to be upset but I have a feeling he didn't tell you in the right way. Matt doesn't hate you. Nobody at that house hates you, I promise."

"Even Noah?" She asked, quietly.

"He can't hate you, doll, he loves you too much"

* * *

That shocked her into silence and he quickly picked her up and put her into the passenger seat before going to the back and rummaging around to find a shirt of his and tossing it to her, "Get out of those wet clothes" He ordered and she was still in shock so she just complied, changing quickly into the shirt and pair of boxers he threw at her.

When he got in the drivers side and started the car and she still hadnt' spoken he got a little worried, "Legs? You still with me?"

"You said he loves me" Rachel said, quietly.

"I shouldn't have said that but you wouldn't have listened to anything else, I know you"

Her face fell, "So he doesn't love me?"

Inwardly groaning at the situation he put himself in, he said, "He did love you, Rach. He was in love with you for longer than even he knew and stayed that way for a long time. I honestly don't' know how he feels now though I doubt it's changed even if he'd like it too."

Rachel just nodded staring out the window, "Quinn hates me. She wouldn't even acknowledge my presence at Brit's house."

"Give her time, she'll come around" Mike promised.

Rachel nodded again, leaning her head against the window and watching as they pulled into Brit's house. Her eyes spied a car that hadn't been there before and she quickly looked over at Mike, "Is that Finn or Noah?"

Mike shrugged, "I'm not sure, it wasn't here when I left."

As Rachel got out of the car, she was swept into a hug, "Oh sweetie, are you okay?"

Rachel hugged him back saying, "I'm fine Kurt, just needed a little run"

"Next time pick a dryer spot, huh? You're going to get sick if you stay out here in that wet hair. Come on" He started dragging her away from Mike who looked surprised.  
the look on his face was enough to get a small smile out of Rachel, "Meet your new competition for best friend, Mike. Kurt's claimed the position."

"No way dude, I've been her best friend for years" Mike said with a smile even as he shot down the idea.

"Whatever you say" Kurt answered patronizingly before dragging Rachel through the door and up the stairs before anyone saw her in the state she was in. He led her to the room Brit designated as hers and ordered her to get changed and he'd be right back.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel found an outfit and realized she forgot to ask Kurt who was here. She finished changing and there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Kurt, she called "Come in"

"I'm so sorry" Came from behind her.

Rachel turned to see Matt and Santana standing in her doorway.

"For what? You were just speaking how you felt, Matthew, that's perfectly acceptable"

"Come on, Rach. You know I don't have a way with words. I didn't mean to come off like I did. I love your crazy ass and have for years and you well know it so stop with the self pitying bullshit and get over here and forgive me for being lousy with words"

The speech earned him a slap from Santana and a smile from Rachel, "You really don't hate me or think I'm a bitch?"

"Hate you? Never. Think you're a bitch…. Well San's your best friend what's that say for you"

Another slap from Santana and a out right laugh from Rachel later, had Rachel in Matt's arms and she felt the tears coming again, "I love you too. Both of you"

Santana pulled her out of Matt's arms and into hers, "Sorry for sending my word deficient boyfriend to explain things to you. I'll remember to do it myself or send chang next time, promise"

Rachel nodded, "Hey guys, who came since I've been gone?"

Santana and Matt exchanged a look before Santana answered, "It's Finn. He's downstairs talking to Kurt right now. I think Kurt's trying to talk him about the two of you."

"Oh..Is he still that upset?"

Matt sighed while Santana just nodded, "Yes, though he has promised to try and be nice for the wedding."

Rachel nodded, "Alright, let's go"

She linked arms with Santana and Matt followed the two girls down the stairs. She saw Finn who was talking to Kurt and hadn't noticed her yet but that wasn't who grabbed her attention. Artie was at the front door and he was talking to a man she thought she'd never see again. A man who somehow was even more gorgeous now then he had been when they were 18. A man whose gaze was on her as well and she couldn't read it at all, Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**Alright the story should move a little faster now that Noah and Finn are here. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I work all weekend so no promises. enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright just a short chapter but a chapter all the same. Hopefully when I get home tonight I can work on/finish New Semesters next chapter. Thank you all for reading! You guys are all amazing!**

**Review Replies:**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: Glad you liked it, doll. lol **

**AllieLovesyou: Thanks, love! hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**

* * *

**

"Noah" The whispered word escaped her lips, just as Santana and Matt saw him.

"Fuck this" Noah said loudly before turning and walking back the way he came and towards his door, Artie rolling after him.

Rachel felt the tears building back up so she turned to run back up the stairs only to be stopped by Matt who was right behind her. His arms slipped around her and Santana hugged her from behind.

"Shh, It was a shock to him. You knew he'd be here, I don't think he knew you would be" Santana whispered, "It'll be alright."

"No, it won't. I'm done screwing up Brit and Artie's wedding. I came, like I promised but I can't do this. I'm going home" Rachel announced, rubbing her eyes as she did and pulling away from her two friends.

"Just run away and forget about everyone and the messes you leave behind. You're good at that" She heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Finn" Kurt hissed but Rachel raised her hand to stop him.

"No it's alright, he's right. I'm sorry I hurt you, Finn. I did what I thought was best for both of our futures since long distance rarely works but I should have discussed it with you more instead of springing it on you like I did, so I'm sorry."

He opened and shut his mouth, probably shocked that she was admitting she was wrong but his lack of words left the air wide open for the next one, "And me? I needed you. You were my best friend and I told you I needed you to come get me and what did you do? Nothing, just disappeared leaving me alone." Quinn stated harshly, hand over her stomach as Sam's arm was wrapped around her, glaring at the small diva.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn, walking down the rest of the stairs to stand in front of her and Sam. She noted the tears trailing down the girls eyes and flinched inside, knowing now that no words could help or heal the pain she had inflicted.

"Quinn.." She started, feeling an arm go around her shoulder and looking to see Mike had made his way over and was standing by her now, "I don't even know how to begin apologizing to you. When I left….I wasn't in the right state of mind to think of anyone but myself. I felt pushed into a corner and I had to make a run for it. I was scared and by the time I got to school and got your voicemail I didn't know how I could help so I just didn't do anything. Now I know that was the worst way possible to handle that and I know I hurt you so badly and all I can say is I'm so sorry. I loved you so much, next to San you were the closest thing I had to a sister. I know that this won't fix things between us but know that I'm not disappearing again like last time. I've learned my lesson and I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me enough to let me back in you're life."

Both girls had tears running down their faces as Quinn said, "Still making long speeches when 3 or 4 words would do, I see." She gave her a small smile before saying, "I've missed you so much, Rach. If you ever, ever disappear again I'm going to hunt you down and kill you"

"I won't," Rachel promised, shivering a little at the pregnant woman's threat.

"Good" Quinn nodded, before throwing her arms around the small brunette.

Shocked, Rachel slowly put her arms around the blond, raising shocked eyes to look at Sam who was staring at the two with an equally shocked face.

When they pulled apart, Rachel turned to look at Mike, Matt and San who were all smiling at her and Finn who finally found his words.

"Really Q? Just like that? She left us, without looking back. She never called to see how we were doing, no emails hell not even a text and she gives one of her Berry speeches and that's that all's good again? Fuck that, I hope she does go back to New York and stays there. She can get hit by a freakin' bus for all I care as long as I don't have to see her ever again."

With that Finn turned as if to leave but was stopped by a very angry Artie who wheeled in front of him and Britney who had come to stand beside him. Brit swung back and slapped him, hard, while Artie started in on him.

"What the hell dude? We all know I'm not one of Rachel's biggest fans right now but she is a part of our screwed up family and always will be and you do not wish harm on family no matter how mad you are at them so fuckin' apologize and then get the hell out until you cool down."

Rachel was shocked that Artie had stood up for her and teared up at being called family even now, "See Legs, you can't leave. This family reunion is just getting started" Mike whispered as Finn just walked out slamming the door behind him, not giving anyone a second glance.

Artie wheeled up to stop in front of her, Brit throwing her arms around Rachel, "I'm sorry, Rachie" Brit said as she pulled away.

"It's alright, Brit, I kind of deserved it."

Artie looked at her before saying, "Look, Rachel, what you did fuckin' sucked for everyone involved and it'll be a while before I can actually trust you again but you didn't deserve that. Finn's an asshole, plain and simple."

Rachel gave Artie a tiny smile, "Thank you, Artie. Do you think…" She stopped herself, knowing Artie probably wouldn't answer her anyone but he surprised her.

"Puck's more hurt then any of the people involved combined so it'll be a long time for him to be comfortable even in the same room as you. I should have told him you were coming…I just didn't know for sure and didn't want…Well anyway give him time to adjust."

Rachel nodded, grateful he answered her unasked question before turning towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked what they all were thinking, most worried she'd make good on her earlier threat and go home.

"To wash my face and redo my make up. I have to look a mess again" She replied, Santana smirked, knowing she wouldn't go through with leaving anyway. Not after seeing him for the first time. Mike and Matt smiled proudly at 'their' girl and Quinn and Kurt said, "We'll come with you"

Santana whispered something to Mike and Matt, who both nodded before walking out the door.

"Where are they going?" Brit asked, watching the two walk down the drive and get into the rental Artie had arranged for them.

"To go see some people in town while there's down time" Santana replied, with a smirk as she added, "So Brit, when do we get to go wedding night shopping?"  
Brit giggled, her questions forgotten, though Artie and Sam were both staring out the window at the boys pulling away still before both shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

Just like that, the family feel started to come back. No everyone wasn't over what happened and not everyone was as ready to forgive her as Quinn was but it was a start.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but it moved on the story enough for the next chapter to happen so hopefully you all enjoyed :D thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay but my sis was over for almost the past week and I hardly ever get to spend time with her anymore so we were out and about, baking and just hanging out and I've not really had any time to write but hopefully the next few days I can get some more done and hopefully this slightly longer than normal chapter will help make up! Thanks for reading! You are all amazing!**

**Review Replies:**

**MrsChariceLuv: Thank you both for the review and the message, it made me smile so thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I hope I continue to keep up with your expectations!**

**Miss Puckleberry: Thank you so much! **

**lwrnlnd: I know she forgave her quick but there's other things that will pop up because of it plus back in high school they really were like sisters and Quinn missed her more than she needed to hold on to her anger. There will be more pezberry in future chapters and it there will be flashbacks that show how she got be so close with Santana as well it's set up in my head so no worries, Pezberry will be here :D Thank you for the review!**

**Justletitshine: There's a lot of wrong on all sides and a lot of hurt feelings but yes, when Rachel left she didn't realize how much pain she would be causing everyone or how much of a fixture she was in a lot of their lives, she just was following what seemed to be the most logical path for her and now is realizing it may not have been the best way to handle things.**

**GingerGleek: I'm glad you're liking it so far! it's alright that it took a while, it takes me a while to get to mine sometimes too. Life gets in the way I'm just grateful to hear from you whenever you get a chance :D Thanks for the review!**

**

* * *

**

When Rachel came back down, followed closely by Quinn and Kurt, she looked around the room, noticing the two boys missing, she zeroed in on Santana talking in the corner with Brit, not noticing her reappearance. She headed over and asked "San? Where's Matt and Mike?"

Santana looked up at her before looking down and then back up quickly answering "They had some things to take care of before tonight's rehearsal"

"Santana Lopez, Brit is not going to be pleased if Finn has a black eye in the wedding pictures" Rachel said while glaring at her best friend who still wouldn't look at her.

Brit, however, snapped to attention, looking between the two, "Why would Finn have a black eye?"

San and Rach both ignored her while Santana answered, "Relax, Rach. Do you really think Matt or Mike would risk the wrath of the bride like that?"

"On your orders they would" Rachel muttered but let it go, knowing there was nothing she could do now anyway but watch the soon to be drama unfold.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam called, causing Rachel's eyes to widen in surprise for a second before she sent a last glare at Santana then turned to walk over to Sam.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"For you to leave us alone"

Her eyes widened at the usual nice guys very rude reply, "Excuse me?"

"Look, after you left, it took over a year for Q and I to get to a good place, another year for her to agree to marry me, we're in a good place now and I don't need you swooping in and then leaving again, leaving me with the pieces. If you leave now, the damage won't be as bad so just go"

She was now glaring at Sam, hardly believing that the boy who they welcomed into their makeshift family all those years ago, was trying to tell her to walk out now after she finally started to get her family back. That shit wasn't going to happen, "I'm not leaving," She answered quietly but firmly, "I'm finally back where I belong and I'm not losing it again"

"You don't belong though. Not anymore" Sam shot back angrily, a little louder than he meant too because Kurt heard the anger and walked over to them.

"Everything alright over here?" He asked.

Sam nodded his head while Rachel just turned and walked away, to hide the tears in her eyes. Kurt watched her go before turning an angry stare at Sam, "What did you do?"

"Told her the truth," Sam replied, shrugging, "I can't handle a second mess like the first one she left, Kurt. I don't think Q would recover a second time and I have to think of her and the baby now"

Kurt was pissed, he hardly ever got this angry but he was, "So you just took it upon your selfish self to tell her to leave? How do you think that will affect Quinn or the baby huh? She just reconnected with a girl she basically thought of as a sister and now you're breaking that connection when I know for a fact Rachel wasn't planning on leaving. We talked about it before all these heart to hearts and agreed to stick it out this time and keep in touch"

"You both say that now…" Sam started but weakly because he was starting to think he may have done the wrong thing.

"Fix this, now before Quinn finds out" Kurt replied, seeing that Sam was wavering. He knew that Sam wasn't a bad guy and that he had really been looking out for his family but he had went about it all wrong.

Sam just nodded, and went to look for Rachel again.

Meanwhile, Rachel had walked out of the house, texting San and telling her she had to clear her head and would be back soon. She was very conflicted right now. She was ecstatic to have her friends back in her life. She had forgotten what it felt like to be a part of her makeshift family and that's what they had become during their Junior year, a family and when she left for a long time it was like a huge piece of her was missing but as happy as she was, another piece of her felt like a wound being ripped open when she saw Noah earlier and then saw him leave so angry, so hurt it brought up all the old hurt feelings she had all over again and on top of that, Sam telling her to leave and Finn throwing his hissy fit, she wasn't sure what she should do. If she left, her friends would never forgive her, most of them were just now considering giving her a second chance but if she stayed it was going to cause a huge mess with her emotions and just in general. Her thoughts started to drift back to when things were happy and life wasn't so complicated.

**Flashback**

_"Hey baby" She heard as she felt arms slip around her._

_She turned around to hug her boyfriend of almost two years, "Hey Finn, how was practice?"_

_Finn grinned as the turned walking down the halls, his arm around her as he told her all about practice and she smiled and nodded pretending to understand what he was saying._

_"You're going to wear my jersey at the game tonight right?"_

_"Don't I always?" She asked as she rolled her eyes_

_He just nodded, smiling as they reached her classroom and he bent to give her a kiss before leaving for his own class._

_When she walked in, she went to her usual seat by Noah. This was the only class they had together and it was math so he wasn't usually there but today not only was he here but he was here before she was._

_"Hey Noah, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing he was frowning._

_"Sup Berry?" He replied ignoring her question._

_Frowning and not liking being ignored, she asked again, "Are you alright?"_

_Glaring at her before noting her own stubborn gaze and sighing as he said, "Q got some letter from Shelby with a picture and it made her all depressed and she came over last night with the picture and was talking and...I don't know it just gets to me, ya know. She's 8 months now and I haven't seen her since that day. We've been trying to move on the best we can then out of the blue this letter appears and it...well it fuckin' sucks"_

_Rachel's eyes had widened at the mention of Shelby and the shock continued as the words continued to pour out of him. When he finished she laid her hand on his arm and kissed his cheek telling him he did the right thing and that she knew it was hard but he would make it through. It was then that she decided she needed to reconnect with her mother, not for her sake but for Noah's sake and if Quinn would let her, for Quinn's sake too._

_After school she called the number Shelby had left for her and explained the situation she wanted to happen. They discussed the details and when they came to a satisfying agreement for the both of them, she hung up and went to her room to change for the game. She wore Finn's jersey as promised but she painted Noah's number on her right cheek to show her support for him as well._

_After the game, which they of course lost, Noah had found her before Finn had and surprised her but hugging her tightly. She hugged him back and whispered she had a surprise for him tomorrow after school._

_She found Finn soon after and when he asked about Puck's number, she answered, "As your girlfriend, I felt it my responsibility to show my support for your best friend since he does not currently have a girlfriend to wear his jersey. I know that you would want me to show him support right?"_

_He was confused but just nodded and agreed and she then kissed him one more time before saying she needed to talk to someone and would be right back. She searched and finally found the girl she was looking for. "Quinn" She yelled._

_Quinn turned to look at her, "What do you want?" She asked, warily._

_"I talked to Shelby"_

_Quinn's eyes suddenly widened even as tears shimmered in them, though she tried to stay uncaring as she shrugged, "So?"_

_"If you want, Shelby said she'd bring Beth over to my house tomorrow for you and Noah to spend time with her"_

_"What? But how?.." That was all Quinn could get out, but Rachel understood and explained the agreement she had made with Shelby. She would be the babysitter for little Beth so Shelby could get work done or go out whatever and during those times, Noah and Quinn could visit and play with Beth whenever._

_Quinn was shocked, "Why would you go through all this trouble when you didn't have too? I know from Santana that you didn't want anything to do with Shelby after last time."_

_Rachel shrugged, "I felt like you and Noah needed some sort of closure on this whole situation and I was in a position to help you with that so I did"_

_Quinn surprised them both by throwing her arms around Rachel, hugging her tightly, whispering "Thank you" In her ear before pulling back, and visibly putting her HBIC look back in place and walking off the field. Rachel watched her, smiling before Brit tackled her in a hug and San came over to them both, smirking as she said, "You got a thing for Fabray now? I doubt Evans and Hudson would appreciate that, hell I don't appreciate that, I called dibs if you ever went to the dark side"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes but grinned all the same at her friends as she linked arms with the two girls and followed Quinn off the field, finally feeling like she had finished linking her little mismatched glee family with this interaction and she was very pleased with the feeling._

**End of Flashback**

Smiling at that memory, she thought about how after that, she and Quinn started what would turn into one of the closest friendships she ever had, San and Mike aside and she frowned as she realized, again, how horrible it was of her to cut herself off from Quinn. She realized there was no way she could do that to her again.

She got ripped out of her thoughts when her phone started singing Popular from Wicked which was her text notification song.

She got her phone out and saw Mike had text her, **Mike:** Hey Legs, we're back at the house getting ready for the rehearsal but we have to go out again so do you mind riding with Kurt or Sam and Q?

Rachel turned around and started walking back as she sent him a reply saying she'd get a ride and not to worry.

When she got back to the house, she saw the rental was gone and when she walked inside, no one noticed so she slipped upstairs and changed, looking in the mirror for a long time, trying to see the happy girl who's only goal in life was to be a broadway star and who had her whole life ahead of her instead of this depressed girl who left the one man who she honestly loved, tore the heart out of another boy who she cared deeply about, trounced on the trust of almost all of her close friends and just plain felt heavy but she couldn't see the girl from senior year.

Shaking her head sadly, she put on her best show face and walked downstairs intent to find Kurt to give her a ride but instead, of course, she ran into Sam.

"Listen, Rach…" He started.

"I don't want to hear it, Sam. I'm not leaving. I can't. If I do, I won't ever get another chance to be with the people I love most in the world so please stop."

"Stop what?" Quinn asked from behind Rachel.

"Um…" Sam fumbled before Rachel put her show face back on again turning to face the pregnant blonde, "I'm just telling him to stop teasing me about the ride. I asked if I could catch a ride with you two to the rehearsal and he's trying to tell me there's no room."

Quinn bought it, not so surprisingly, Rachel was a fantastic actor after all and just rolled her eyes, "Of course you can ride with us, Sam leave her alone we need to catch up anyway."

Sam just smiled weakly at the pair, nodding, "Yeah, I was just joking, you know that right Rach?" He stared into her eyes as he said this, pleading with her to get what he was trying to say but she just shook her head, even as she answered with a smile of her own, "I know, you need to be better at acting if you want to fool me" she winked at Quinn as she said it before linking arms with the girl and letting her lead her to the car they'd be driving in, leaving Sam to follow behind the girls wondering how he was going to get Rachel to listen to him after earlier.

* * *

**Next chapter will have the rehearsal dinner, more of Noah, finally and everyone in the same room together for the first time in over 3 years and I'll get it out as soon as possible but if it's not before Saturday Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you all have a lovely Holiday! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH my goodness I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I feel horrible but I can't do anything besides apologize again and say I promise to try to update a lot sooner this time. It's bed time for me now though so enjoy! thank you for my reviews :) I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

The ride there was uneventful in itself. Quinn and Rachel caught up on the past three years of their lives. After Rachel left, Shelby hadn't done as Rachel half expected, and disappeared. It turns out that she had gotten used to having a built in babysitter whenever she wanted and also hadn't wanted Beth to miss three people instead of one so she had allowed Quinn and Noah to continue as they had been with the only difference that they do it at her house instead of one of theirs.

Rachel felt better after hearing that and went on to tell Quinn about her life in New York and all of the mischief that Santana, Matt and Mike got into, dragging her with them of course.

They were laughing over a story that involved Mike, Santana Rachel and some pigeons when Quinn suddenly said, "I've missed this so much. It's been impossible without my sisters!"

"I'm sorry, Q! I've missed you too. More than you know"

Quinn shrugged, "I know, I just... It's been hard you know. I thought I was going to have to raise little Diana Rachel Evans without her knowing her aunt and it just didn't seem right"

"Diana Rachel? Q are you serious?" Rachel asked just as Sam asked, "Wait I thought it was Diana Lexi"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm serious and Sam don't be ridiculous now."

Rachel had tears in her eyes, "Thank you. I promise to do everything I can to be a big part of little Diana's life."

"You better" Quinn said, giving a glare but the smile and tears in her own eyes gave it away.

They pulled into the building they were holding the rehearsal dinner in and Rachel and Quinn got out, hugging tightly as Sam stood off to the side not sure what to say.

"I love you" Rachel whispered.

"Love you too, midget. So does everyone else in there. Just give them time to adjust. It's been hard on all of us"

Rachel nodded, her mind drifting to the one she hurt the most and wondering if he'd ever forgive her, even enough to have a conversation with her again.

They went inside and everyone besides the man of honor was there. Finn was, as Rachel expected, sporting a wicked black eye and Mike smirked at her as Matt winked and she shook her head at both of them. She scanned to see if she was just over looking the one she most wanted and was most afraid to see.

"He's not here, B" Santana said, coming up behind her.

"Hmm? Who?"

"Don't play that game, you're looking for Puck. He's not here."

"So? Noah being late is nothing new" Rachel shrugged, turning to walk over to Kurt, not seeing Santana roll her eyes.

"B, you might as well be my sister and I love you but I don't think the boy's coming and I know you care more than you're pretending so cut the crap. It's just us right now."

Sighing Rachel nodded, "I was worried about this you know? I knew he wouldn't like my being here. Not after everything... If I just."

"No"

"But San. he's Artie's best friend and best man. He has to be here."

"I know and he will be. It's just taking more persuading then I thought so I'll be gone for a little bit."

Rachel cocked her eyebrow, "What persuading have you already done?"

Santana shrugged, smirking as her eyes slid over to her boyfriend causing Rachel's mouth to drop, "Wait, you sent them after Noah? Then why does Finn have a black eye?

Santana just winked, hugged Rachel and said, "I got your back B and soon enough I'll have our boy here. Just you wait" And with that she turned blew a kiss to Matt and walked out.

Rachel's eyes followed the Latina's movement even as her mind was reeling a little at how much Santana had changed and how much she was exactly the same from when they were in High School.

**Flashback**

"Santana?"

"What the hell do you want, Manhands?" Santana snapped, her back turned away to hide that she was crying.

Rachel wasn't fooled however and took a step closer, "Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?" Santana growled.

"I just do. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Go away"

"Is it Brittany?"

"Leave me alone, dwarf!"

"Noah?"

"Seriously!" Santana snapped, turning around to face the girl, "What part of get the hell out and leave me alone don't you understand?"

Rachel's mouth dropped as she reached a hand up to lightly trace a growing bruise on Santana's face, "Oh, Santana..." She gasped softly before saying, "Who did it?"

Momentarily surprised by the care and sincerity in the smaller girls voice, Santana answered automatically, "Hailey. Bitch has a killer right hook."

"Hailey Clang? why would she hit you?"

Santana looked down before saying, "Don't worry about it. Just go."

"Santana' Rachel said warningly.

"Rachel" Santana mocked back.

"Fine, if you won't tell me I'll find out myself," Rachel replied, ignoring the urge to do a happy dance that Santana had just called her by her first name. She turned and marched out of the restroom and straight to Hailey's locker.

"Hailey" She called, and the pretty freshman cheerio looked up, confused and shocked that Rachel would be talking to her.

"Can I help you, Ru Paul?"

"Why did you hit Santana?"

"Santana's hanging out with losers like you now? No wonder she's so bitchy and falling so fast from head bitch. First she sticks up for that gay kid and then gives that crazy black chick a makeover and now goes running to you with our little fight, she really is going soft." Hailey snapped, rolling her eyes.

"For your information, Santana is probably 'bitchy' as you put it with you because there's not other way to treat horrible harlots such as yourself and as for her being 'soft' as you say, i'd love for you to say that to her face just so we could see how many laps she'd make you run and crunches you'd do before you wimped out because I can guarantee you that there is nothing soft about Santana. She is one of the strongest, most talented young woman I know and you'd be lucky to hold a tenth of her strength so back off and run back to mommy before you get yourself hurt."

"San that girl looks like Rachel but if it's Rachel then why is she yelling at Hailey for you?" Rachel heard Brit ask from behind.

"You heard the girl, Clang. You think I'm soft? Twenty laps and then 200 crunches and if you're still standing I'll think about letting you stay on the squad. GO" Santana snapped, noticing coach at the end of the hall, nodding approvingly.

Hailey was about to say something but must have seen something in her eye because she just nodded and jogged towards the door to go to the track.

Santana turned to Rachel then, arching an eyebrow at her before holding her free pinky out. Rachel looked at it as if it were going to smack her or something. "Come on B. Any one that can shut Hailey up for more than five seconds deserves to be one of the HBIC with Brit and I."

Rachel looked around at all the people watching them before slowly linking her pinky with Santana's. San then looked around and said "You all saw it here first. Mess with B you're messing with me and Brit so I wouldn't. Got it?" The people around her nodded and Santana smirked at Rachel, "I got your back B"

"Why? Why now?" Rachel asked.

"Because you've had mine for a long time now. It's about time I returned the favor" Santana replied, smiling now instead of smirking.

Rachel just nodded, giving a small smile of her own as she followed them down the hall to glee.

**End of Flashback**

Sam slid up beside her, breaking her out of her trip down memory lane. "Listen, Rachel.." He started.

"Save it Sam. I know you're going to try and tell me you didn't mean it and maybe you didn't. Either way, I'm not going anywhere but I'm also not going to play friends with you like you're the nice guy still either because what you did was incredibly rude and hurtful and I refuse to forgive you that easily just because you realized that."

Sam hung his head before nodding, "I understand. Are you going to tell Quinn?"

Rachel looked at him for a second before slowly shaking her head, no. "That would only hurt her and I don't want to do that so no but if you ever bring it up again..."

"I won't" He replied hurriedly.

She nodded before turning to walk over to Mike and Matt, smiling sweetly as she asked, "What the hell did Satan have you two do?"

* * *

**Yay the story is back in the running to get written I know this isn't a very long chapter but with the Pezberry flashback and whatnot it seemed a good way to get the story going again. Next chapter we will find out how persuasive Santana can be as well as what happened when Mike and Matt left the house to go on 'errands'. Lots to come folks so I hope you keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you talking about, Legs? We just went out to talk to some people before rehearsal," Mike lied while watching everyone but her.

"Sure and that's how Finn got a black eye." Rachel replied rolling her eyes, "I know you two and I know you wouldn't risk Brit's wrath for anyone besides me or San and since I know for a fact I didn't tell you two to go after him that San must have. Now I'll ask again, What did Satan have the two of you do?"

"We just had a little chat with Finn about how to treat our girls and a talk to Pu...I mean just a chat with Finn" Matt tried to cover but it was too late.

"She did send you to Noah! What did you two say? What did he say? Is he alright?"

"Chill Legs, he didn't say much." Mike replied, throwing an arm around her, "Give him time, he wouldn't have had to leave if he didn't still care too much."

Matt nodded, not trust himself to speak and Rachel smiled at them weakly, knowing they'd never tell her what he said so she just nodded, before fixing them both with a glare, "And the black eye? If make up doesn't cover that, I'm so helping Brit get you two. You couldn't have hit him in the arm or the stomach or something?"

The shrugged guiltily, knowing they were getting off easy so they didn't argue as Rachel smiled at them again, hugging them both and kissing their cheeks, "I'm going to tell you this once more violence isn't the answer but thank you."

* * *

**Flashback**

"B? What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Bull, you've been upset since you came in here. You've not sung anything or even turned on your ipod, what's up?" Santana tried again.

"I ran into Jesse today"

"St. James? What the hell is he doing here?"

"It's New York, San, of course he'd make his way here sometime."

"Whatever, What'd he say?"

Rachel shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Rachel Barbara Berry." Santana said, warningly.

"It's nothing San" Rachel waved it off before jumping up, "I'm going for a run. See you later"

As soon as she was out the door, Santana made a call, "Matt? We got a problem"

As she ran, she saw a familiar mop of curly hair and tried to ignore it but couldn't when she heard, "Rachel, you really can't stay away from me, can you?"

"Go away, Jesse" Rachel said, trying to ignore the upset feeling that filled her whole self.

He came closer to her, "So I saw Hudson when I went to visit Carmel. Guess he has a new girlfriend. She was cute. Obviously no Rachel Berry but cute. So you finally kicked him to the curb huh?"

She just blinked at him, "Jesse, leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you"

"What about Puckerman? Is he still around? He always was the one that had me worried when we were together, you know. Hudson, he'll always screw up but that Puckerman...I was never sure what was going on with him. He may just have been a better boyfriend then me"

By now tears were streaming down her face, "I gotta go" and she turned and suddenly heard a 'What the hell" and then a crash. Flipping around she saw Mike and Matt were both standing over a now on the ground Jesse St. James, "Don't mess with our girl. If she says to leave then leave end of story" Mike growled threateningly.

Matt glared and said, "We're letting you off easy this time, don't come around again or you won't know what hit you"

They turned away from the fallen diva and over to Rachel who was blinking at them as she wiped the tears away.

"You okay, legs?" Mike asked, unsure of this quiet girl in front of him.

Rachel nodded, before hugging them both and kissing their cheeks. "Thank you both though I have to tell you, violence is never the answer. There is always a better way."

Matt rolled his eyes, pulling her back to him and said, "Yeah but violence is more fun"

"Now I understand" Rachel smiled up at him.

"Understand what?"

"Why you and San are together. You're more alike then you let on."

"Who do you think tipped us off about St. James?" Mike asked, interrupting the moment the two were having and causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Of course she did. Who else would be able to make the two of you come running."

"You" they both said in unison, before linking their arms all together and heading back to the apartment.

"Ice cream?" Rachel asked and they all grinned and nodded, walking towards their favorite ice cream joint and forgetting all about the fallen diva and the truth that he had said that made her hurt so much.

* * *

**End of flashback**

The boys smiled with her, all remembering the same memory, "You know legs, there's only one boy we haven't had to give a black eye for you and he's going to be here soon"

"I'm well aware that Noah will be making an appearance soon Mike. What's your point?"

"Nothing. Just maybe all this happened for a reason and it's time to try too...work things out."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "And what makes you think Noah has any feelings left for me?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "The fact that he feels so strongly that he can't be in the same room as you is proof enough he still cares B."

Mike nodded and Rachel felt the tears starting to come back so she turned away and nodded, "Maybe you're right or maybe he just hates me too much to be in the same room, either way it's his call not mine. I gave my right up years ago." With that she walked off to the bathroom, not noticing the sad shake of heads from Matt or Mike or that Quinn had caught half the conversation and was following her, she just had to get out of there.

* * *

**There's some cherryford friendship. Next will be Faberry with Quinn finding out exactly what's going on with her baby daddy and her sister/bff and more drama between the gleeks. Prob won't be today because it's my Birthday! but soon :) Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys :) Next chapter is up! how exciting. The action is finally starting! Hope you all enjoy :) This chapter is for Ravenwolf2089 who hasn't been feeling well! Feel better, because we're both not allowed to be sick ;) Lol**

**

* * *

**

**Author Reviews:**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: See I knew you wouldn't like that but I couldn't think of anyone else that would really fit. And Jesse can be annoying so ;P and the chapter isn't longer but I gave you half you're wish! Thanks for the bday wishes love :) Love you!**

**Niccari: Thank you! And tina/mike will factor into the story soon promise :)**

**chocolateRosesxo: Thank you! I've been here there and everywhere lol. It's been hard to get into the groove of writing again but hopefully I'll get back to steady updates soon! Glad you liked it :)**

**Queen Tigeress: I'm a big sucker for berryford and pezberry friendship too so I understand :) thank you for the review and birthday wishes! I'll try to keep the updates coming!**

**little miss michelle: Thank you :)**

**poppet3009: Thank you! IT was a great day :)**

**Mogget 0607: I hope this chapter is up tto what you want :) Thank you for the review!**

**xflowergurlx: I love her friendship with the jocks too and Kurt but the rest is always in the air. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**allielovesyou: I know :( but thank you for the reivew!**

**

* * *

**

"Rach?" Quinn called hesitantly as she followed Rachel out of the room.

Rachel quickly wiped her eyes before turning to face Quinn, "Yes, Q?"

"What's wrong? What happened out there? And why does Finn magically have a black eye and refuse to even look at you?"

"It's nothing, Quinn and as for Finn. That would be San, Mike and Matt's handy work"

Quinn nodded, not at all surprised by that but then asked, "Okay Rach, what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you leave suddenly? What does it have to do with Puck? Why didn't you ever call me? I love you. I know you're back now but that doesn't mean you get to not answer the big questions from then. Don't try to tell me it has nothing to do with Puck either because I heard you and the boys a minute ago. So what's going on?"

Rachel straightened up and was about to start talking, about what no one will know because another voice answered instead.

"It didn't have anything to do with me, Q. It was all to do with her and her inability to know what's real and what's pretend since all her whole life is nothing but a performance and we are just second string actors in the play"

"Noah" Rachel whispered

"No, it's my turn, Rachel. Santana, Matt, Mike hell even Hummel know your side of the story but now you're going to hear what happened since you left. Q if you don't want to be in the middle or whatever get the fuck out because the wonder twins wanted me and her to talk so we're gonna talk."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand, patted Puck's shoulder and excused herself, shutting the door behind her.

"Noah, I'm so..."

"Sorry? It's a little late for that, B" Noah snapped back, not even noticing the easy way the nickname slipped off his tongue. "Wonder twins wanted us in the same room, Brit and Artie want us civil, I know Satan will have my balls if we have this out in front of her so we're going to talk and we're going to do it now or I'm dropping out of this wedding and waiting until you run again for your next performance"

"I'm not going anywhere this time, Noah"

He acted as if he didn't hear her as he started in on his tangent that had been held in for way to long.

"I thought we had a shot you know? For real. A honest to god shot. I'd been half in love with you since sophomore year but you were either with that idiot Hudson or the gay pansy ass St. Douche to pay attention. So I stood by playing my roll in your performance, waiting until I got my next shot at being your leading man but you never meant for that to happen did you? Even though I was in love with you and we had an amazing night before you left, you never felt anything for me did you? I was just a stop until you're next performance. Well guess what, B, that's fucking cruel. You thought that what me or the hockey jack asses did to you was wrong, what you did was ten times worse. You tricked people into falling in love with you and then left them with a midget size hole where their heart was. It took me years to not want to break everything that reminded me of you and now that you're back...it'll be another couple years all over again. Hudson and I aren't close anymore because I couldn't tell him i was in love and got my heart broken by the same chick that had just ripped his heart from his chest. Sam and I aren't cool because a)he's with my baby mama and b) he had to hold hudson together while I avoided the hell out of them both. You completely screwed up my life and now you're waltzing back in expecting a second chance? Forget that. I let you in once because you were the only one who seemed to believe in me or whatever. But i'm good now. I run the garage, I coach soccer I have my own place. My life is good and there is no way in hell I'm letting you bat your eyes at me and take it all away..again"

He was breathing hard by the end of that tangent and Rachel had tears in her eyes, trying to blink them away as she nodded, "You're right Noah. What I did to you was unforgivable but there is one thing you're wrong about."

"What's that?" He asked, looking at her trying to act as if he didn't care but you could tell he was curious.

"I did feel something for you. I felt something so strongly that it scared me. Alright? With Finn it was just an act, mostly, true. He was good high school leading man material. Jesse, well he intrigued me because he was a lot like me but you...you made me forget everything I was working for. When we were together that last time before you mentioned us dating, I had completely forgotten I'd be leaving the next week then you asked me to date you and it all came crashing back and I got scared because I had that feeling that if you asked, I would stay for you. Give up my Broadway plans and stay in Lima, raising our 2.5 Jewish babies and teach music in Mckinley and the fact that that didn't sound so bad scared me enough to make me run. I didn't run because I didn't feel, I ran because I felt to much."

"I told you though, I told you'd I'd come to you. I'd transfer, I'd do what ever." Noah reminded her, half pleading half trying to stay angry.

"I know you did, Noah but what if you couldn't? What if something happened to keep you here? Then what?"

"So you didn't think we were worth the shot?"

She just shook her head sadly, "My head was never one set to think for social but only professional. You messed with that. I'm sorry, Noah, I handled it poorly. I understand that now but as you said, I have no right to come in asking for forgiveness or a second chance so I'll leave you alone the best I can during the wedding." With that she turned to leave.

"Wait, Rachel..." He called but she kept walking, not able to handle the hatred or the hurt that played over his face, any longer.

* * *

"B?" Santana called, seeing her friend making a bee line for the door.

"Legs" Mike called, running after, Matt close behind with Santana at his back.

* * *

Puck walked out right after and Artie rolled up to him, "You alright, man?"

Puck shook his head, "No"

Artie patted his arm before saying, "Wanna grab a beer before the dinner?"

Puck nodded and the two headed out, Sam following them out.

* * *

Finn watched as his old best friend walked out of the room right after his ex did and suddenly some things from three years ago slowly clicked into place. "That bastard" Slipped out of his lips as he punched the wall next to him, cursing again as he bruised his knuckles.

* * *

Quinn, Tina, Brit, Kurt and Mercedes were in the corner talking and Quinn said, "Am I the only one that feels like we weren't really there for half the drama that went down senior year?"

Kurt and Mercedes nodded in agreement while Brit asked, "Since we're putting makeup on Finn does that mean he is going to be a bridesmaid? Because we need two more groomsmen then"

The three looked at her, rolled their eyes and patted her shoulder, shaking their heads, glad some things never changed.

* * *

**Alright guys, Puckleberry has had their first real interaction and it has gotten them both thinking. The gossip queens are back to work but at least this time their plans will, mostly, be for the good of all involved. Finn..well lets say he's not happy. More to come! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, I'm back. Sorry for the delay but I've been sick and in bed for the better part of the past two weeks. Today was the first day I really felt alive in what feels forever and I of course had to go hang out and have fun because of that :D But I'm here now. Warning though, My sister is coming in for spring break tomorrow so my writing might be slow this next week, Sadly I know you all are used to this. I'm sorry but I do what I can. I hope everyone's doing well and that you continue to enjoy the stories. Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter. You are all amazing! Also, don't smack me but I started a new Berryford story as well, called you should have been there. Chapter one was put up tonight if you want to check it out :) Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

"Rach, wait up will you" Santana yelled, all three of them still chasing after her as she sped walked away from the place.

"WHAT?" She snapped spinning around to face them, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh legs," Mike said softly pulling her to him, "What happened?"

Santana wrapped an arm around her waist and Matt put his hand on her shoulder and they all waited as she broke down.

"I still love him...I shouldn't because we were never really together but..." she gasped out, "I hurt him. I don't know..." that was all they were catching, bits and pieces as she cried and talked.

"Rachel, honey, we can't understand you. Calm down" Mike said to her softly, kissing the top of her head as he did.

She quieted down, slowly pulling herself together. Finally she pulled away from them, wiping her eyes as she frowned, "I'm sorry for breaking down. It's just been a rather emotional day. If you don't mind I'm going to go for a walk and collect my thoughts. You should all get back in though before they realize you're missing."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Nice try B but you're not getting away that easily. What happened?"

Rachel glared at her best friend, having known it wouldn't be that easy but she had to try. "Fine, San, but I want to say first that Noah is not to end up with any black eyes or bruises of any sort for the conversation we're about to have"

Santana opened her mouth to argue but Mike and Matt both quickly said, "Agreed"

Rachel nodded, satisfied since they'd be the ones actually giving said bruises, she continued to tell them about her confrontation with Noah, leaving out nothing and when she was done, though she felt close to tears again she also felt better.

"Wow" Matt said, first getting an elbow in the gut from San.

"Sounds harsh, B. Are you alright?"

Rachel gave San a small smile from her place under Mike's arm and nodded, "I am, surprisingly. Talking about it made me feel better. I just wish things could be different. I hurt him so much without really meaning too. I ruined so many things in his life and I understand why he would hate me but I.. I love him and it hurts knowing how badly I hurt him and knowing that things will probably never be right with him again."

Mike squeezed her shoulders, "Things will get better, Rach. I'm betting even now with the confrontation out of the way, Puck's realizing there's more to what happened then he thought. He doesn't hate you, he's just hurt. Give it time."

"You really think so?" She asked softly, looking up at him hopefully.

"I really do" He told her, hugging her full out now, glad to get the little smile out of her.

"Come on guys, let's get back in" Rachel said after pulling away, "I need to go wash up..again"

They nodded, and the four of them went back in together, San and Rachel in front, arms linked talking about the baby shower the were planning for Quinn right after the wedding. Mike heading out to find Tina as the walked in and Matt going over to see where Sam, Artie and Puck went.

* * *

When Mike came in, he watched Rach and San head off to the ladies room, Quinn and Kurt quickly jumping up from their table to follow. His line of sight then landed on Tina, who was now sitting with Mercedes and Brit. He grinned as her eyes met his and he headed over.

"Hey, T. Wanna dance?"

She arched her eyebrow at him, "Here? Now?"

"Sure why not? There's music playing, let's dance."

Tina rolled her eyes at how Mike never changed but put her hand in his outstretched one and let him pull her to her feet. He twirled her once before pulling her too him. They started twirling around the room in a kind of waltz him spinning and dipping her, her laughing and trying her best to keep up.

When the song ended, they were both out of breath and he led her by the hand to the punch that was set up, both taking long drinks before he grinned at her and said, "I've missed you Tina."

Tina rolled her eyes at him before saying, "I've missed you too, Mike but before this goes any farther, we're not going to start this metaphysical dance again"

Mike frowned, knowing what she meant but not liking it, "Come on, T. You know we're meant for each other. You're the only girl I've ever loved. We're meant for each other so why do you keep running from it? I know you feel the same."

Tina frowned too, "Mike, I love you, I do but I can't be with you. Not with you in New York and me here in Lima. It wouldn't work. Maybe if we didn't both have our lives set in the places we were but you're still in school and after school you're going to join some big dance company or something equally great and you'll be all over. I'm going to be an English teacher, here at McKinley. It won't work. I'm sorry" She had tears in her eyes as she turned and walked quickly back to Mercedes, who hugged her and sent a glare at Mike, warning him to stay away, which he did, grudgingly. Telling himself he'd talk to her again later.

Matt came up behind him, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Don't worry man, when times right, she'll come around"

"Now see, why couldn't you have said something like that to Leg's earlier? She wouldn't have ran and thought you hated her then." Mike said, not really wanting to talk about his relationship, again. Especially with Matt. It just wasn't what they did.

Matt rolled his eyes but knew what Mike was going for so he just shrugged, "Honesty was always Rach's and my thing. Which is why you shouldn't leave us alone with things like that. You're fault, not mine"

Mike punched his friends shoulder but was grinning as he said, "Honesty? You mean brutal honesty and when that doesn't work violence for the one that hurts her?"

"Yea, that. See you knew. You're fault"

Mike laughed but nodded, conceding he had indeed known this and taking partial responsibility. "Speaking of our girls, it's been long enough, we should go find them. Get this things started."

Matt nodded and they headed off to find the girls. Drama forgotten for the time being.

* * *

Finn watched all the happy friends and couldn't help but glare. Why did they get to be happy? He had his heart ripped out of his chest by his girlfriend of three years and then come to find out, three years later, that his best friend and said girl had had something going on too. No wonder Puck had flaked out whenever Rachel left. He had always wondered why he had fell away but had just chalked it up to friends growing apart. Now he knew better and he was going to have some words with his ex best friend, and soon.

He looked around to see if he was back yet but him, Evans and Artie were still gone wherever they went. He had seen Rachel and her little band of lackeys come in and couldn't help but roll his eyes as they all fell all over to follow her and make her happy. Especially Q and Kurt. She leaves without a fucking word and comes back and all's back to as it was. All about Rachel. As it always was. The rest of them were just there to make her happy. Well he wasn't falling in line again, that was for damn sure. If it wasn't for her damn body guards who had come after him, he'd go let her know how he felt again but he didn't feel like getting beat again so he let it go.

**flashback**

_"Hudson, we need to talk to you" Mike called from outside Finn's apartment door._

_Finn opened the door, glaring at the two standing there, glaring right back at him, "What do you two want? I'm busy"_

_Matt pulled back and punched him in the eye and right after, Mike punched him in the gut hard, doubling him over. "Don't you ever talk to Rachel like that again. In fact, just don't talk to her, don't think of her don't even look in her direction. She's off limits and if we catch you messing with her again, we'll see you really regret it" Matt growled before they both turned and left._

_Mike tossed over his shoulder, "Put some ice on that eye. We'd hate for the bride to kill you because you ruined her wedding pictures" and with that they had gotten in their car and drove off, leaving Finn to limp inside and rest before having to come face the rest of his 'friends'_

**end of flashback**

Yea not going to talk to her but Puck? That was a different matter entirely. One he couldn't wait to get out.

* * *

**At the bar with the boys**

"What happened, man?" Artie asked as they got their beers at the bar around the corner from the dinner.

Puck shook his head, not even sure where to start. "I don't even know. Mike and Matt wanted me to talk to her so I went in there and let her have it. Told her everything I've been holding back, ya know. Every fucking thing. Then she looks up and I could see she's fighting not to cry and she tells me... I don't even know why I care. I'm not falling for it again. I'm not. Forget it" He said this before grabbing his beer and downing it.

"What'd she say?" Artie asked motioning for the waitress to get Puck another beer. Sam watched the two of them, curiously, sipping on his beer as he did.

Puck shook his head, even as he told Artie "She said I was the one that made her forget. The one that made her feel or some shit and she got scared and ran away. But why the hell would that scare her? It was me that was offering to change my whole life. To pick up and move for her. I'm the one that should have been fucking scared but no, she claims that it scared her and so she couldn't deal and left. What the fuck kinda crap is that?"

Artie started to answer but Sam beat him too it, "She loved you. Love is the scariest thing in the world man. Haven't you figured that out yet? And this is Rachel Berry we're talking about. Of course she over thought it and rationalized and made millions of scenarios in her head until it scared her too much."

Artie cocked his head at Sam but let his comments go and waited for Puck to answer, "What the fuck do you know about it, Evans? And why are you defending her? From what I heard, you're one of the ones who hated her most. I figured you'd be one to tell me to forget her and move on. Not spewing pussy crap about love being scary. And what was so scary about it? She told me she could see herself teaching music at Mckinley, raising our kids and been happy. If that's true then what was scary? She saw herself being happy and got scared." Again he downed his second beer this time Artie motioned for him not to get another one since they had to get back to the dinner soon.

Sam shook his head, "Dude you're missing the point of what you just said. And first, yes, I was mad at Rachel because of what happened with her and Quinn. I got over it. I never hated her, I was just scared she'd mess up what Q and I have now, much like you're scared of letting her back in your life. Second, you just said you don't understand why she was scared. Rachel Berry, Broadway star in the making, told you she could see herself as a music teacher in Lima and a mother and being content and you don't see why that'd scare her? Rachel was made for Broadway. She's been working towards it her entire life and suddenly you make her think she might not need it to be happy? Think about it"

Puck actually cocked his head to the side, thinking about what Sam had just said before sighing, "Fine, sure, she can be scared. Doesn't mean what she did was right. She ran. She left me without a thought. I can't forgive her for that. I can't chance it happening again."

"She's not going anywhere this time, dude. She's realized her mistake."

"How do you know? How do you know she's not just putting on another Rachel Berry performance? You don't. I'm not doing it again" Puck got up threw some money on the table, before turning to Artie, "You're my best friend. I'm going to be civil to her while the wedding's going on. After, I don't know what's going to happen but that's all I can promise."

Artie nodded, smiling as he he held his fist out to bump Puck's, "That's all I wanted in the first place. Thanks. I'm sorry for springing this all on you. I should have told you..."

Puck shook his head, "Nah you were right. I probably would have bolted if I knew. Don't worry, we're cool."

Sam got up then and said, "We'd better head back, Q just text asking where we were."

They all headed back, Puck feeling slightly better about the whole situation though still confused as hell about Rachel and what was going on in her head. Was this just another performance or had she finally realized, too late, that they could be real? He wasn't sure and wasn't sure he had it in him to find out but time would tell. It always did.

* * *

**So it's a little longer then normal chapters. Next chapter will be the actual dinner, toasts, accusations, truths coming out lots of fun times! I hope you all enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been trying but it's not been wanting to come out. I'm trying to get this, Alone and Chasing Dreams done so if anyone has suggestions I'm happy to hear them. Though I know where this one's going now for the most part :) Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for your reviews. You all are wonderful! Special thanks to Pagan-angel13, lwrnld, Little Miss Michelle, Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon, Ravenwolf2089 and CherryPower. You guys are amazing! :) love you!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel, San, and Kurt quickly filled Quinn in on the stuff she'd missed out on. All that had went on between Rachel and Noah back then. Then Santana and Rachel filled Kurt and Quinn about what just happened.

Kurt quickly hugged Rachel, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry!"

Rachel hugged him back, giving them all a small smile, "It's okay. I deserved everything he said. I'm glad he got it out and I'm glad we got to get our feelings out there. It'll hopefully make this wedding easier to deal with us being in the same room."

They talked a few more minutes before there was a knock on the door, "Rach? San? You still in there?" Mike called from the other side of the door.

"Be right there, Mike" Rachel called before washing her face again and quickly redoing her make up. "Ready?" She asked.

They all nodded and opened the door to Mike and Matt waiting on the other side, "You alright, Legs?" Mike asked, looking her over carefully as the rest of the group filed out and headed back to the main hall.

"I will be Mike, thank you" She replied, smiling at him before looking around, "But why aren't you with Tina?"

It was his turn to frown, "She refuses to give us another chance."

"What? Why? You two are perfect for each other."

"That's what I say but she has a difference in opinion apparently.

"I'm sorry" She said, softly as she hugged him.

He hugged her back, not saying anything just accepting her comfort. When they pulled apart she took his arm and let him escort her back to the room where the dinner was, finally, beginning.

* * *

"Hey guys" Artie started, in the microphone, "First I wanted to say it's so great to have you all here for our wedding. I honestly didn't think we'd ever all be in the same room again so it's almost seems like a miracle that it happened. Second, I want to say I know there's a lot of drama going on between different members out there and I wanted to thank you for not letting it ruin this occasion and believe me when I say if you do start to let it ruin our wedding plans I will run over your toes" they all chuckled at the threat before he continued on, "I'm a lucky man. I am marrying the love of my life, Brittany, I've got my best man, Noah here and plenty of wonderful friends. I love you all. Thank you" With that speech he went to sit down beside Noah and Brittany.

They ate their dinner talking quietly amongst themselves before Noah got up, holding his glass up as he said, "I'm not good with speeches. Never have been but Artie and I have been through a lot together the past three years and I'm pretty sure there's not a better guy out there and Brit is one hell of a lucky woman for marrying him. I've never been prouder to claim someone as a friend or a brother. So here's to Artie"

Everyone held their glass up and drank as Artie smirked at Puck before saying, "Wow Puck, didn't know we were chicks now. Are we going to have a sleep over and braid each other's hair tonight for the bachelor party?"

Puck rolled his eyes as he threw a piece of bread at him but both were still smiling as Brit clapped, "Can I come too? I love sleep overs!"

Artie explained to her he was kidding as Santana stood up saying, "You two really picked horrible people as your best man and maid of honor. Neither of us have ever been good with our words but Brit, I love you. You and I have been friends since we were kids and you were always the one person I could count on. Even now as we live thousands of miles apart, you're still one of the first people I call when I have a good or a bad day. No matter what, you will always be my best friend. And Artie, even though I like you and you're an alright guy, if you hurt her, I will have to kill you so be warned."

He nodded and Brit smiled as she said, "I love you too San."

Schue stood up next, "Well, I can say I agreed with Artie in that I thought we'd never all be in the same room again but now that we are, I'm happy to tell you all that I am so proud of each and every one of you. You have all more than exceeded my expectations and hopes for you and you've all stayed friends through it all. I've never been prouder of a group of students then I am of you. And Artie, Brittany, I wish you both nothing but happiness as you take this next step and I thank you for letting me be a part of it."

Artie nodded at their former teacher and Brit ran over to hug him. After that they all just talked and caught up some more.

"Hey, I'll be right back" Noah said to Artie before getting up and heading towards the restrooms. Finn seeing his chance waited a few seconds and got up and followed him. Rachel noticed this and couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen so she got up, telling San and Q she'd be right back and followed the boys.

* * *

Noah walked into the bathroom, not noticing the big oaf following him until the door swung open again. He turned and saw Finn, and having heard what all the dumbass had done to Rachel and his friends today turned away not wanting to talk to him and show he was angry when he really had no right to be.

"Puckerman, we need to talk" Finn growled.

"I've got nothing to say to you, Hudson" Puck replied, going about his business.

"But we do. See I saw something interesting today and it made what happened all those years ago make sense."

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked tiredly as he washed his hands.

"I know about you and Rachel. I know you're the reason she left me. I know you stole another one of my girlfriends and now I'm going to make sure you pay for it."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Rach and I didn't cheat on you. She broke up with you and after that we hooked up, that's it. Then she left for New York. So shut up and get over yourself." As soon as he finished that sentence, Finn swung but Puck ducked under the swing and went for the door.

"Come on Puckerman, you scared of a little fight?"

"Scared of you? No. Scared of Brittany's wrath if two of us mess up her wedding pictures? Hell yea." He answered opening the door only to see Rachel, eyes wide, as she was texting an S.O.S text to Matt and Mike

"Get out of here" He snapped, not wanting Finn to see her.

"But Noah.."

"What the hell are you doing here? This is all you're fault. You're the reason I don't have a best friend anymore. You're the reason I don't trust anyone. You just walk around and expect everyone to fall at your feet, to fall in love with you and then you leave them. That's what you do right? You make them love you and leave. Only a precious few get to actually keep you in their life the rest just get to deal with the heart break when you leave. Well guess what, fuck you." Finn yelled, moving closer to her as he yelled and reaching his hand back as if to hit her but Puck quickly grabbed his arm with one hand and punched him hard in the gut with the other.

"I don't care what is done or said, you NEVER raise a hand to a woman. Especially not to her" He growled out before hitting him again. Finn was on the ground and Rachel moved to hug Puck.

"Thank you, Noah" She said but he moved her away from him.

"Whatever, you shouldn't have been here." He snapped, "What were you thinking?"

"I saw Finn follow you and I thought..."

"What? What did you think"

"That he might try something"

"So you come by yourself? What were you going to do exactly besides make things worse?" When she didn't say anything, "Right, that's what I thought."

Just then Mike and Matt came in, "Legs? Are you alright?"

Rachel nodded, before turning and walking past them and back towards the dinner.

"What'd you do now?" Matt asked, glaring at Puck.

"Hudson tried hitting her and I hit him and told her to keep her nose in her own fuckin business" Puck snapped back before following Rachel and leaving Finn to fend for himself as two very angry boys headed towards him.

* * *

Rachel headed towards San, whispering "I need you" before heading out with Santana following.

Puck walked over to Artie and said, "I'll see you tonight at the bachelor party but you might want to stop the wonder twins from killing Hudson first"

He turned to leave before Artie said, "What'd he do now?"

"Tried to hit Rachel" With that he left Artie to deal with them and he left, need a drink and time to think before anything else happened.

* * *

**Next bachelor/bachelorette parties, truths come out, about three to four chapters left. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**two chapters in two days I'm proud. It's not the bachelor party it's the aftermath but it kind of took over. Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Review Replies:**

**AllieLovesYou: I know but it'll get better. Thank you for your review!**

**lizzybennettdarcy: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much for the review :) **

**Secret Girlfriend: Thank you! Hope you keep enjoying!**

**Love2- travel: How's this for fast update for you? Lol**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: Julie! Sorry I made you cry :( but I can't help it! I'm glad you still like the story and sorry Imade you wait so long for an update of it! Hopefully two in two days starts to make up for it :) Love and miss you too babe!**

**niccari: Thank you for the thought :) Luckily I pretty much know how this story is going it's just the others I'm having problems with. Thank you for the review! enjoy :)**

**General Mac: As much as I dislike Finn I don't think I'm going to kill him. Thank you for the input and the review though :)**

**Shelz: Thank you! Yes there are some strong emotions there. Artie is trying really hard not to have everyone's emotions make a mess of his wedding. Let's see if he succeeds :)**

**Caren67: Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

It took Artie, Schue and Sam to pull Matt and Mike off of Finn. "He tried to hit Rachel" Matt snapped when they first started trying.

"She's tiny, he could have broke her" Mike yelled as he went in for another kick to an already unconscious Finn.

"Guys, he's knocked out. He's not even feeling it anymore" Sam tried to reason.

"He's out of the wedding and out of our lives as soon as you let us throw him out" Artie added.

That got their attention. "You'd really throw him out?" Matt asked.

"I told him to not wish harm on another family member, you also don't cause harm on a family member especially one who can't defend themselves" Artie replied and you could see he was almost as pissed as the other two. "Besides I said no more drama before the wedding and he broke that twice already so he's out."

Mike and Matt got up after that and Sam and Schue picked Finn up between them. "I'll take him to the hospital," Schue said, looking at the bruised boy.

"Fine but make sure to tell him, when he wakes up, that he's not welcome back" Artie told their teacher, "Oh and do you mind standing in tomorrow?"

"Really? Me? I'd be honored" Schue replied smiling.

"Thank you, it means a lot. That means hurry back. Bachelor party starts in an hour."

Schue laughed a little at the thought of him drinking with his old students, whom he had at one point had sign a pledge to not drink, before he and Sam led the unconscious boy to his car. "Do you want me to go with you, Mr. Schue?" Sam asked.

"Call me Will, Sam and no I think I'll be alright. See you in a little bit."

"Ok. See you" Sam said and hurried in to fill Quinn in, on what happened.

* * *

"Alright B, what happened?" San asked as Rachel continued hurrying out of the building and down the street and Santana jogged to keep up.

"I tried to help. I tried to.. I don't know but I tried and maybe he was right. Maybe I was in the way and should have sent...but damn it I didn't have time for that. They almost got into it before I even got there and don't even get me started...That Hudson"

Rachel was fuming and Santana was trying her hardest to follow her broken sentences but she was having problems so finally, "RACHEL. Deep breath and tell me what happened"

Rachel took a deep breath but instead of talking her phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone and pressed it to her ear. "What? They what? ... Is he alive?... Artie said what? alright we'll be right back."

Santana was so confused at this point that as Rachel turned around to head back, she grabbed the smaller girls arm and held her still.

"What happened? We're not moving until you tell me."

"Mike and Matt beat up Finn and Artie kicked him out of the wedding. Will's taking him to the hospital and Brit wants us back so we can start the sleep over we promised her."

Santana's mouth dropped, "Why did Matt and Mike beat up Hudson...again?"

Rachel bit her lip before saying, "He tried to hit me but Noah stopped him and then I left as Matt and Mike came in. Noah must have told them?"

"HE WHAT! WHERE IS HE? I'LL CASTRATE HIM MYSELF" Santana screeched letting going of Rachel's arm and turning quickly back the way they came only to be stopped by Rachel.

"San, I'm fairly certain that Matt and Mike took care of it. Will's on his way to the hospital with a still unconscious Finn. Let's just get back to the sleep over."

"Why?"

"Because Brit will kill us if we don't show up..." Rachel answered confused.

"No, why did he try to hit you?"

"I went to see why he was following Noah and heard them start to fight. I was texting Matt when Noah swung the door open and told me to get out of there but Finn saw me and started going off about how everything was my fault. Then he raised his hand to hit me and Noah stopped him. He hit him a couple of times and then told me basically that I was stupid for being there and told me to go back the way I came so I did. I got you and here we are."

"Damn it" Santana groaned, "I hate when I have to agree with Puck"

"What? What do you mean."

"What were you thinking going after those two by yourself. If you thought Finn was going to jump Puck or something what were you going to do about it? Why didn't you tell Matt or Mike or hell Sam. Any of them could have done something but what were you going to do? Besides get hurt"

Rachel put her head down because when she put it like that, she knew they were right but..." I couldn't help it. I didn't think about that I just... I just wanted to be sure he was alright..."

Santana threw an arm around Rachel's shoulders as they finally started the walk back, "I understand but... Tell us next time okay?"

Rachel nodded and let herself be led in relative silence.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Quinn. She figured we'd want to know what was going on. Which reminds me...Why didn't the boys call us?"

San shrugged and they figured they'd see when they got back.

* * *

"You could have killed him then you'd be in jail. What the hell were you thinking" Tina yelled at Mike while Mercedes was going off on Matt in a similar fashion.

"He deserved what he got, T. He tried hitting Rachel, a little girl compared to him. What would you have me do? Pat him on the back." Mike snapped back, glaring.

"Oh heaven forbid someone threaten your precious Rachel. At first I couldn't figure out why you were bothering with me when it's so obvious that you love her but now that I know about her and Puck it all makes sense." Tina rolled her eyes.

Mike's mouth dropped. Mercedes stopped yelling at Matt long enough to hit Tina in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for"

"For that crazy talk you just spewed. First off yes they were both idiots for not stopping on their own but they both had every right to defend their friend. If I had been there I would have given Hudson a good kick or two myself. Second what the hell are you on not to notice that Mike and Rachel are just friends and that that boy's been in love with you since high school but you were to afraid to notice"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Tina" Mike called seeing her walking out ahead of him, out of the school._

_"Oh, Mike. Hi" She said, smiling at him, trying to hide the tears._

_He went to kiss her, as he had every day for the past three years pretty much but she pulled away, looking down._

_"What's wrong, baby?" He asked._

_"Mike...I care for you, I do but...With me staying here and you going to New York I just can't see it working out. I'm sorry"_

_"Are you breaking up with me? But T, I love you. We can make it work."_

_She just shook her head before turning and running towards her car, not looking back and not seeing the small box in his hand that would have showed her just how much he believed in them._

_He slid it back into his pocked before turning to his own car, unable to believe what had just happened. "This isn't over, T" He promised to himself before heading to Matt's house._

* * *

"Mike, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did about you and Rachel but you have to understand why I would wonder..."

Rachel and Santana had walked in at the tail end of the argument and Rachel was a little confused at what was going on so she asked, "Wonder what?"

Tina jumped, before spinning around "Rachel..I didn't know you were there."

Santana rolled her eyes before turning her eyes on Mike, "What is Chang wondering, Chang?" she joked slightly but he didn't even try to smile.

"T thinks that I'm in love with Rachel"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Tina, "Tina Michelle Cohen Chang what kind of an idiot are you?"

"Excuse me?" Tina asked while Quinn, Mercedes and Santana all bit back a chuckle.

"You heard me. Michael is one of my very best friends and I am his but do you want to know what we were talking about earlier? How much he loved you and how you wouldn't give him another chance because you're afraid of a long distance commitment. It's not his love that is in question it's yours. This is the boy that was willing to get engaged straight out of high school just to prove to you it would work, the boy that hopped on a plane or flew you out every time in the past three years you called, hoping this would be the time you would finally realized you two were made for each other and you have the audacity to question his love for you? Again I ask, what kind of idiot are you?"

With that Rachel turned to Brit, "Instead of more drama that will, most definitely, start if we stay like this, what do you say we girls get out of here and start the sleep over? Pick this up tomorrow after the wedding?"

Brit heard sleep over and smiled, "Sounds great, Come on girls, Kurt. Let's go."

Rachel hugged Matt before leaving him and San to check on Mike who was leaning against the wall, far away from Tina now.

"You okay, Mikey?"

He rolled his eyes but gave her the small smile she was aiming for, "I don't know Legs. She just doesn't get it."

"She will, don't worry. If I have to beat it into her, she'll get it" Rachel promised, smirking.

"Go after a couple of fighting men by yourself and live and suddenly you're a little bad ass huh?" Mike teased, before pulling her over into a hug.

"Suddenly? I've always been a bad ass just ask..." She trailed off and just hugged him.

He knew what she was thinking of so he just squeezed her tighter and nodded, "You're right"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I love you, Rachel, just give me a chance" he begged as they were leaving school on the last day._

_"Jacob, leave me alone. I'm with Finn and even if I wasn't I wouldn't be with you so back off."_

_Jacob just moved closer to her, putting his arms around her as she went to push them off. "You will be with me Rachel. Our love is to strong for you to deny forever._

_"JEWFRO" someone yelled from down the hall but just as that was heard Rachel kneed him hard in the balls and as his arms fell off she pulled back and punched him hard in the nose. "There's something for you to remember our 'love' by. Good bye Jacob." She said sweetly before walking over to Noah who had caught up with them now just in time to catch the show._

_"Well well, aren't you a little bad ass, B?" He asked, throwing an arm around her as he walked her the rest of the way out._

_"You know it, Noah. Just check out my guns" She teased back, showing off one of her arms._

* * *

"You coming, Rach?" Quinn called, snapping her out of her memory.

"Yes, I'll be right there." She called before turning back to Mike, "Text me if you need me. Oh and... Keep an eye on Noah for me. I know he hates me and everything but...I think he's really hurting right now and it's my fault so..."

Mike kissed the top of her head, "I'll make sure he's alright, Legs and I'll text you later. Watch T for me alright? And make sure San and Mercedes don't harass her to much. You either"

"I'll do my best. No promises..." Rachel said with a wink, "Have fun."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

She nodded, and with one last smile, she turned to follow the girls out, sending a smile Artie and Sam's direction before the doors shut and she was gone.

"It'll be alright. Tina'll come around eventually" Sam said as he, Artie and Matt came up to Mike.

"Yeah eventually everyone in our little family will settle down with who their suppose to be with. It just is taking some of them longer than Sam, Matt and I" Artie promised, smiling as he toyed with the ring he'd let Brit talk him into despite his arguments that engagement rings were for women.

Mike smiled at his friends, "Thanks guys but I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's get Puckerman and Schuster and go celebrate Artie's last night of freedom"

The guys all cheered for that and Artie made the calls to the other men. It was Party time.

* * *

**Sorry Puck was pretty much absent in this one but he'll be back in the next one, no worries. The rest of them needed to talk for a chapter. The next one will be up hopefully soon. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long guys but here it is, the bachelor/bachelorette party. Enjoy! Happy birthday Julie! **

**thank you for all the reviews! You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters. I just borrow them from time to time :D**

* * *

Brit and the girls all headed back to the Pierce/Abrams home to begin the blonde's festivities. Because of how some of the girls tended to get when they drank too much, they had all opted for a in home party as opposed to going out.

"This is going to be the best sleep over ever!" Brit exclaimed as the all crowded into the living room. Santana went with Brittany to go get the alcohol and the games, Rachel, Kurt Quinn and Mercedes all were sitting on the couch talking about there lives some more, Mercedes filling them in on what's been going on in her life and Tina sat by herself staring off into space wondering what she had gotten herself into and how exactly she had become the bad guy in this situation.

"So I went for singing and music in general at first, of course but within the first year I realize that, as much as I love singing, it wasn't what I am most passionate about. I switched majors over to Fashion and haven't looked back. These past two years I've learned so much and I'm looking forward to graduation next year and taking on the fashion world." Mercedes told them as they listened, excited for her.

"Wow, that's awesome, Mercedes. It'll be nice to have two fashionistas as friends once I make my big break" Rachel claimed, winking at them all to show she was kidding...sort of.

"But of course, diva. We'd trust no one else to do your wardrobe. We all remember the disaster it was before we came into your life" Kurt joked back, all of them laughing as everyone besides Rachel shuddered at the memory of her wardrobe in Sophomore year.

"I always thought Rachel was cute" Brit broke in coming into the room, arms full of board games and dvds while Santana followed closely with the mixings for margaritas.

Santana set the stuff down before saying, "Midget was always hot but she became a lot better once she lost the animal sweaters. I miss the short skirts though" She winked at the already blushing girl as she said it.

"Shut it, San" Rachel growled burying her red face in a pillow as the all reminded her of her horrid fashion choices once upon a time.

"Who wants a drink?" Quinn asked, changing the subject for the poor girl

They all gathered around as San mixed one for each of them. Tina still sitting off by herself just watching.

"Are you coming, Tina?" Brit asked, sweetly. Unaware of how everyone else was still not happy with the girl for the stunt she pulled earlier.

Tina sighed but couldn't say no so she got up and took hers from Santana who glared at her and barely stopped herself from throwing the drink on the asian. A look from Rachel stopped her but she still had the thought.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Brit called out, grinning.

There were groans from some of the girls but they all gathered obligingly, into a circle at the bride to be's command.

"Rach, truth or dare" Brit said, grinning at the surprise on the brunettes face at being called.

"Truth"

"Do you love Mike?"

"Of course, I love Mike. He's my best friend" Rachel replied, not getting the question.

Brit looked confused but Santana helped her out, "I think Brit meant to asked if you were in love with Mike, Right Brit?"

Brittany smiled, nodding, "Exactly, Are you in love with Mike"

"No, I'm not." She answered, firmly, as she looked at Tina who looked down at her glass.

"Kurt, Truth or Dare"

"Dare, I'm not scared" Kurt replied, sticking his tongue out at Rachel and making them all laugh.

"hmm... I dare you to down yours and Mercedes Margarita then do the single Ladies dance for us."

He fake yawned at her before saying, "Easy" Quickly down his and Mercedes' offered drinks and getting up to start the dance which Brittany quickly jumped up to do with him, urging "Tina, come on. This was our dance"

Tina got up more slowly but couldn't help to smile when Rachel started the song from her phone and the group started the dance that quickly had them all cracking up.

"I know we're not old, but damn I'm not as young as I used to be" Kurt said as the finished, all three collapsing next to each other and only Brittany didn't look winded at all.

"Satan, love, truth or dare"

And this went on for about an hour. All of them long forgetting fights and slowly getting drunker and drunker, until Quinn chose to dare Rachel, "Rach, I dare you to text Puck and tell him you're in love with him"

Rachel shook her head, she was just as drunk as Quinn but something told her this was a bad idea. "I don't think that's too smart, Quinnie" She slurred but she was pulling her phone out as she did it.

Santana shook her head too, frowning "No don't do that. Send it to Matt or Sam or something not Puck"

"It's my dare!" Quinn glared at the two, "And I dared you to send it to Puck so send it! Unless your chicken."

The other girls and Kurt minus Santana all started clucking at Rachel, and Rachel was no chicken so she finally said, "Fine but if something bad happens, it's your fault, remember that"

She sent the text, squinting to make sure she spelled everything right and then placed her phone down, looking at Quinn defiantly as she said, "Told you I wasn't a chicken"

Quinn shrugged, "Guess I was wrong" and that was that and they went on with their night, text forgotten.

* * *

"I'm telling you man, this is a bad idea." Artie complained, "I said no strippers."

"Brit won't mind, dude, it's like a fuckin' right of passage or something to have/go see strippers on your last night of freedom" Puck argued.

"I'm not worried about Brittany, I'm worried about her best friend, Satan killing me" Artie argued.

Puck shrugged that off and continued the drive, knowing there was no argument for that. They pulled into the strip club he had set as their destination and headed in, Puck yelling loudly as they did "First rounds on me"

Cheers went up and Matt went with him to help carry the drinks while the rest found a place to sit close to the stage.

"Something you needed to add, Rutherford?" Puck asked tiredly, not looking at the man beside him.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, ordering the shots for them all.

Puck fought not to roll his eyes as he said, "You come earlier telling me that Rachel deserved a shot to be heard and all that other bullshit so I did. We talked, we yelled, well I yelled, I told her how I used to feel and everything's out in the open. What's there left to say? I did what you and Chang wanted."

Matt nodded, turning with some of the shots in hand while Puck grabbed the rest, "You did, Rachel said she deserved all you said and she's right, she did. You have no idea though, how many times she picked up the phone to call you while we were at New York. She never went on a date, though we all tried setting her up. Can you imagine? Me? A matchmaker? I tried though too, just like the rest. She ran into St. James once too. Did you know that?"

Noah was trying hard not to care about what he was being told. So she thought about calling, so what? He wasn't even given the option. She'd changed her number, her email and deleted all social networking accounts. She could have called, she chose not too. No dates? That was her choice. He was no saint. He'd dated, ok not really. He's slept with other women. Well, one other...and called her Rachel on accident and after that gave up.. That wasn't the point though. So what she was miserable, he was too damn and it was her fuckin' fault for both of them. Wait, St. James? "What'd that fucker want?" He asked, giving up the pretense of not caring at that name.

"We weren't really sure. It seemed he was just there to taunt Rachel. He brought up Finn's new girlfriend and she didn't care but when he brought you up she almost broke. We had to take the guy down and take her out for vegan ice cream. She still cried over your letter and photo later but we never could stop that."

He shrugged, "Look, I get it. You think that now that she's back, we could get back together and leave happily ever after or whatever but it's not that fucking easy and you know it. How the hell am I suppose to believe she's not going to pick up and leave again? We both know that Broadway's in her blood so what if she decides that I'm holding her back? I can't do it again man. I know it makes me sound like a pussy or whatever but I can't. I wouldn't be able to take it."

Matt sighed but nodded, "Just think about it, alright?" He asked softly before leading them the rest of the way to the group.

Puck forced a smirk on his face as he handed a double shot to the groom to be, winking "I promised San you'd be ready for the wedding tomorrow but that doesn't mean you can't drink good and plenty now"

Artie rolled his eyes but held his shot out clinking it with each of theirs before they downed it together, cheering.

"So, Will, what's new?" Sam asked their former teacher.

Will smiled, sipping the water he'd gotten with his shot, "Well, I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell you but why not, Emma's expecting our second child."

"That's great!" Mike exclaimed, "The first one's not very old though, is she?"

"No, Julie's only 1 now but she'll be almost two by the time the little guy's born."

"Have any pictures?" Matt asked. So the proud father showed off a picture of the adorable little girl around the table. Most of them had met the little one at some point or another since they lived around town but Matt and Mike had been away in New York so they'd yet to meet the newest addition to their family.

"Anyone else have any surprises?" Puck asked around.

They all shook their heads, while Sam and Will talked quietly about the next few months, already making play dates and planning the futures of their little ones.

One of the girls danced close to their table and Puck elbowed Artie nodding his head towards her as she came up and asked, "Who's the groom?"

They all pointed happily at the now crimson faced Artie and she smiled as she said, "This shall be a fun night for you, darling" before climbing down and dancing for him smiling as she did. Puck was enjoying the show as much as the rest until he felt his pocket buzz. Reaching for it he was surprised to see a text from a number he didn't know.

it said, : I'm in love with you, Noah, always have been, always will be. *

only one person would write out a message like that especially with the star at the end but he couldn't figure out why she'd send it through a text, or why now. It was hard for him to think. He got up hitting Mike on the shoulder and mouthing 'I'll be back' before heading out to get some air.

He should be pissed off and he was in a way. A text message? And after all these years at that. It was too late for a simple I love you to do the trick, wasn't it? Too much heartbreak and too much pain for that to fix it all but still he couldn't help but feel a weight leave his chest to read the words he never thought he'd hear from her. He'd been half in love with her since Sophomore year and that had only grown the more he got to know her. He didn't know what to do. Should he ignore it? there was a good chance she was drunk off her ass right now and sent it because of that but still, what if she wasn't? Even if she was, what if she meant it? Did that change anything? No, it couldn't. She had told him earlier that day she had been afraid of how he made her feel but now he realized that was the same for him. He hadn't used to be but now he was afraid of how she made him feel. What if she made him love her again and then ripped his heart out? He wasn't lying when he told Matt he couldn't take it again.

"Dude, you alright?" he heard, turning to see Sam behind him.

"Yeah, just needed some air" he lied, not looking at his friend.

"Well you better get back inside, best man, Artie's looking for you"

Puck nodded, "I'll be in in a minute." He promised, watching as Sam went back inside. He went back to looking at the text, glaring at it before shoving his phone back into his pocket angry at her for confusing him more; at himself for not knowing what to do; at Matt for telling him how miserable he was and making him unsure of his resolve to not let her in. It was too much for tonight. He'd figure it out tomorrow. He turned and went back inside, his mind racing but knowing he couldn't let it show. Artie knew him well and it wouldn't do to ruin his big night.

"Hey, you alright?" Artie yelled.

He smirked at him, "Of course, just saw something I liked" he winked as he said it and they all laughed and cheered though he could see none of them believed him, least of all Artie but they let it go and that was all that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry! I know I'm horrible and there's no excuse in the world that would make up for my lack of updates so I'll just leave it as I'm sorry and a thank you for those of you who are still around even after this extended absence. I won't make any promises I can't keep, I'll just say that I'll try to update again soon and work on my other stories as well. **

**This is a short update but one that will lead up to bigger things. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

They all woke the next morning hung over and feeling like hell but jumped up anyway, or at least Brittany the bride did, pushing Santana, the maid of honor, out of bed with her. "Brit? What time is it?" Santana moaned trying to roll away from the pushing hands.

"7 am! The wedding's in 5 hours San! 5! and I'm just getting up. Oh my..." And she tripped and fell on a bottle they had left laying around.

That got Santana's attention, along with everyone else in the room. They all blinked blearily, as Kurt called, "Brit, honey? Are you alright?"

"Fine" she called, before squealing and announcing, "I'm getting married today guys! I can't believe it!" she went from crazy chick to excited bride in 2 seconds. Both personas were too loud and bubbly for the group of hung over girls, all of whom groaned at the squeal and loud voice.

"Rise and Shine" Brit called, opening the curtains and letting the sun shine in.

Santana stood up then, reminding herself, quietly, that Brit had been her best friend since they were kids and killing her wasn't an option(Not that she didn't consider it anyway)

Kurt got up next, seeming to notice the look in Santana's eye, and pushed Brit towards the bathroom "Go get your shower honey, I'll get these girls up and moving"

Brit smiled at him, hugging him quickly before hurrying off to her shower, leaving Kurt and Santana to get the remaining four girls up and moving.

Quinn, Mercedes and Tina were at least showing signs of moving and awakening, Rachel hadn't moved at all during the morning exchange.

Quinn bent over, shaking Rachel a little bit but still nothing. Kurt and Mercedes tried next but nothing. Santana had been watching, a small smirk on her face but not saying anything until Tina got her phone out making to call 911 then she spoke up.

"Don't. She's fine"

"Fine? She won't wake up, how is that fine?" Quinn asked, looking worried and mad at the same time.

San rolled her eyes and answered, "She doesn't get drunk very often but when she does, she sleeps like the dead then wakes up without a trace of a hang over and is her usual chipper self. It's crazy and we half hated her for it every time we went out but the downside to it is it's next to impossible to wake her up before she's ready"

"I forgot about that...I wouldn't have let her drink so much" Brit said from behind them. She was in her robe, frowning down looking worried.

"Don't worry, Brit. We'll get all of us and you ready so that when sleeping beauty over there does wake up, she'll be all we have left to worry about," San Promised. Brittany nodded but didn't look sure.

Santana led her back into the bathroom, calling to Kurt "Get the rest of our girls beautiful, Hummel, I'll take care of the bride"

Kurt nodded his assent, even though Santana wasn't there to see, and started ushering all the sleepy girls to bathrooms or bedrooms to start getting ready as he himself checked the list he had to get done in the next 5 hours. Shaking his head, he got his phone out and started making finalization calls on the cake, catering company, floral arrangements ect ect.. wondering how he got stuck with all the maid of honor duties and none of the credit.

* * *

"Dude I told you you shouldn't have drank so much, get your ass up" Artie called, throwing something at Puck who muttered something that was sure to be insulting.

Sam, Mike and Matt were both up, if not exactly bright eyed, Will had went home the night before and promised to be back in time to get ready and had already sent a text to say he was awake, they were just waiting on the best man, who had had a little (a lot) to much to drink the night before and refused to budge.

"Seriously, I'm about to let Mike throw the ice water in his hand all over you in five... four... three.. two.."

"Fuck that, Chang doesn't have the balls... Chang doesn't have any water" Puck stopped as he sat up and looked around at his audience, all of whom were smirking if not outright laughing.

"It got you up didn't it? Now hurry up and shower, you stink and then we've gotta go"

Puck muttered something to himself, got up and headed to the bathroom to down some aspirin and jump in the shower. It was only when his phone fell out of his pants pocket that he remembered why he had drank himself stupid the night before... Rachel had admitted she was in love with him. It shouldn't have rattled him so much. It wasn't like he still loved her or anything. He didn't. He was well within his rights to hate her, actually for how she left things but still to hear that after all this time. Maybe Evans' was right. Maybe she was really sorry and here to stay. Maybe three years ago she'd been too terrified to be with him and was telling the truth about it all. Maybe he could... then the water turned from hot to cold suddenly, snapping him from his current thoughts and back to reality. Of course he couldn't forgive her, she'd wrecked his life and so much more. He was crazy to even entertain the idea that a simple 'i'm in love with you' text was enough to fix things.

Shaking his head he got out of his shower, for once glad it didn't hold enough hot water to take a decent shower, dried off, shoved his phone back in the pants pocket it fell out of and got them back on before heading back out to the waiting crowd, trying...and failing to push Rachel out of his mind.

"Everything alright?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at Puck.

He grunted in response, nodding slightly before turning to Artie, "Well, I'm up, what do you want?"

Artie rolled his eyes and just said, "We're meeting Will in a half hour, let's get going so we can grab some coffee."

Without answering, Puck just turned and headed to the door, leaving the rest to scramble after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**You're not imagining, it is another chapter in less than a week, be proud! In honor of Glee Season three starting tonight! I can't write after like I used to because I have to work almost as soon as the episode ends so, here's my contribution for the glee night. Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon!**

* * *

Eventually the girls all were ready, even Rachel who had woken up an hour after the rest of them, feeling perfectly fine and well rested. They were at the church and it was 11. The wedding was an hour away and everyone was excited.

Kurt had gotten everything figured out and ready at the church, Santana had gotten the bride ready, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel had gotten themselves ready and helped calm down Brittany and Santana in turns. Both were freaking out that today was it, the day when they were supposed to become number two in each others lives, moving the men as number one. Neither accepted it well.

"San, it's not going to change anything." Rachel said consolingly, "It's just a piece of paper, and a name change that's it. You're still her best friend"

"I'm not stupid, I know that but it still feels like it changes everything"

Rachel opened her mouth, to say something, she wasn't sure what but was saved when Quinn came in looking worried and confused.

"What's wrong now?" Rachel asked, frowning at everything going wrong for Brit's big day.

"Nothing...well not nothing but there's no reason to be concerned. It'll be alright" Quinn babbled.

"Quinn..." Santana growled warningly, "Today isn't the day to play these games"

"Sam called, apparently Puck is super hung over and..."

"Who let the fucker drink enough to get that hammered?" Santana interrupted.

Quinn glared a little at the interruption but shrugged saying, "Sam just said something seemed to upset him last night soon after they all got there and he started drinking like crazy."

Rachel's eyes widened and she turned to San who frowned, shaking her head slightly, "Rach it's not.."

"It's my fault! I upset him and now he's hung-over and probably moody and being horrible to everyone instead of performing his best man duties for Artie. I ruined the wedding! I knew I shouldn't have come."

Quinn by this point was really confused, "What are you talking about? How did you cause him to get drunk? You weren't even there and after your talk at the rehersal I'm sure he wasn't that upset just because you were here..."

Rachel took her hands away from her face to look at Quinn, "You don't remember what you dared me to do?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow, not remembering much of the truth or dare game at all.

"You dared her to text Puck she was in love with him and then called her a chicken and goaded her until she did it, despite the fact I told you both it was a bad idea" Santana snapped, glaring at the blond.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock, "I did what? Why'd you let me do that?" Quinn asked, returning San's glare, both ignoring Rachel now and just having a stare down.

"Wow this brings back fond memories," Rachel said sarcastically, and when the two girls looked at her, she went on, "One of you talking me into something that is incredibly stupid, me allowing myself to be coerced into said stupid action then you guys blaming each other for the fallout."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked while Santana said, "We don't do that"

It was Rachel's turn to raise an eyebrow as she said, "Oh really? Remember when I broke my arm?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Come on Rach, you have to come tonight!" Santana begged, pouting at Rachel._

_"I am not sneaking out to go to a party with you. I'm still grounded from the last time I went out with you, no San"_

_"Rach is right, she almost missed homecoming because of last time," Quinn said, giving Santana a pointed look, to show who she felt was responsible for that incident._

_"Hey I apologized for that one but I need you both with me tonight. Please, Rachel!"_

_Sighing, Rachel said, "I don't know..."_

_San and Quinn both knew that was her almost saying yes so Quinn said, "Don't Rachel! She doesn't need us both there, Brit and I will go, it'll be fine."_

_Santana sent a glare at Quinn before saying, "Brit's going with Artie, you know that and Quinn will disappear with Trouty mouth as soon as we get there, you're the only one that will stick with me, please I've said please more in this conversation then in our whole friendship, that should tell you I need you, damn it!"_

_Rolling her eyes, Rachel finally nodded, "Fine but if anything goes wrong..."_

_"It won't, promise!" San said quickly grinning _

* * *

**_THAT EVENING_**

_"Are you sure this is safe?" Rachel asked for the millionth time as she stared out the window to the branch she was supposed to use to climb down._

_"Come on B, it's fine, I've done it loads of times" Santana called/whispered up to her while Quinn looked on disapprovingly._

_"Ok..here goes nothing" She said to herself before making the leap to the tree branch. She latched on and was fine but as she went to climb down the tree, a branch snapped and without even the time to scream, she was in the air and then on the ground, her arm bent underneath her in a not so pretty way._

_"Oh my God! Rachel!" San and Quinn both called, forgetting the no yelling rule as they ran to her._

_Rachel's dad's came out, to see what the noise was and went running to the girls, only to hear _

_"I told you this was a stupid idea. But no you had to have your own way, now look, Rachel's hurt, her arms probably broken. She could have a concussion or internal bleeding because of you!"_

_"It's not all my fault! How was I suppose to know that the twig over there would step on the one branch that wouldn't support her weight? She made the leap just fine like I said she would."_

_"Guys" Rachel called weakly, but they ignored her, to busy glaring at each other and bickering to remember the reason they were fighting was still on the ground._

_"GIRLS, WHAT'S GOING ON?" One of Rachel's dads, Andy, Yelled shutting them up and causing them to move to turn to the men, which made both her dad's able to see her laying on the ground._

_"Star? Rachel! Are you alright? What happened. Chris, call an ambulance, now! Hurry,"_

**_end flashback_**

* * *

"Do you all remember that?" Rachel asked them, noting the sheepish looks on both their faces as the nodded slowly.

"But that was then..it's different now" Santana started.

"Really? So you're not arguing about who's to blame instead of helping me fix it?"

That got them both to look down for a second before finally Quinn asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I need to talk to Noah"

"Are you sure.." Santana started, stopping by the glare on Rachel's face.

"I need to talk to Noah" Rachel said firmly, before Quinn and Santana nodded and Quinn got out her phone.

"Honey? Where's Puck?" She listened for a moment, "I know what you said but... Rachel wants to talk to him." "Samuel Matthew Evans tell me where Puck is right now or... Thank you sweetie, love you" she hung up turned to Rachel with a self satisfied smirk, "He's downstairs in one of the conference rooms; 3C."

Rachel nodded, giving Quinn a quick hug before running out of the room and down stairs, only just hearing "THE WEDDING'S IN AN HOUR, DON'T BE LATE AND DON'T MESS UP YOUR HAIR!" from Santana

* * *

She found the conference room without running into any of the other Gleeks which was a miracle in itself and opened the door to see Noah, head down on the table, looking almost like he was sleeping.

"Oh, Noah" She said softly, causing him to look up, locking eyes with hers.

"Rach.."

* * *

**Yep, i am that mean...not because I meant to be...ok a little because I meant to be but mostly because glee's on soon and I can't keep writing but I wanted this up before season three so... next chapter will be up soon. We're getting towards the end folks. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes I was mean with the cliff hanger and then not updating... I can't help it though so I will say I'm sorry and hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

She found the conference room without running into any of the other Gleeks which was a miracle in itself and opened the door to see Noah, head down on the table, looking almost like he was sleeping.

"Oh, Noah" She said softly, causing him to look up, locking eyes with hers.

"Rach.."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He asked tiredly. He was still pissed and still confused but above all he was just tired. He thought he had worked through all these emotions over the past three years with her gone but obviously he hadn't or he wouldn't feel so fuckin' much now that she's in the same room.

"I wanted to apologize..."

"I thought we already went through this, Rach. I told you what I thought of your apology."

"Not for that, though I am still sorry about how I ran away, I'm talking about for last night. I understand why my text message may have upset you and"

Anger finally won out, "And what? Are you here to take it back? Tell me you don't love me? Or maybe you're saying your sorry because you realized you still love me so everything you told me yesterday was complete crap and you're running again?"

"Of course not Noah, I told you yesterday that I'm not going anywhere. Yes I'm going to finish my last year at school in New York but I will be back here frequently to see everyone and you all are more than welcome to visit. And I do still love you, so I won't deny it. I'm apologizing for the way I told you I loved you and the timing. I know that was inappropriate and I wouldn't have told you that way if it weren't for being highly intoxicated and dared."

"You what?" He felt the urge to laugh at her pout at the end of that. Yes he too remembered how she was unable to turn down a dare but still he fought the urge off and said, "You were dared? You know it's possible to turn down a dare right?"

"I did! at first... then Quinn and everyone else started calling me a chicken and clucking at me, Noah I couldn't stand it!" she stomped her foot and he lost it, he started laughing. It reminded him so much of the old Rachel.

Her soft apologetic tone went out the window, she glared at him, snapping, "It's not funny, Noah. You know how I feel about dares and still I tried forgoing one so as to not upset you and here you are laughing at me!"

He tried to stop, he did but his emotions were so out of whack that it was impossible, he just shook his head closing his eyes trying to force himself to stop.

Because of this he didn't notice Rachel walk right up to him until he felt her smack his arm, "I came here to apologize but you know what forget it. You're acting like a child so good bye. I'll see you at the wedding."

She turned to leave and he reached to stop her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back, but he pulled a little to hard and she stumbled into him. She steadied herself looking up to snap at him again but stopped as their eyes caught.

He stopped laughing as he looked down into those brown eyes, almost forgetting everything in the past, it was that easy to get lost in her eyes but he couldn't forget.. Not with how easy it would be for her to crush him again, he opened his mouth to say.. what? Something but she cut him off.

Quietly she said, "I do love you Noah. I always will and I will never forgive myself for how I hurt you. I was drunk last night and though it's no excuse, I still am sorry for my actions if they hurt you further. I will do my best in the future leave you alone and let you live your life." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, whispering "Good bye, Noah"

and with that she turned and walked out of the room, leaving him staring after her. "Damn it" he muttered as he realized that he had, at some point during that interaction, forgiven the brunette for everything only to watch her walk away from him again. "I'm an idiot" he said out loud. He then grabbed his phone texting Matt and Mike to meet him in the conference room.

* * *

Rachel left, fighting tears knowing that if she messed her make up up Santana'd kill her. She text San and Quinn to meet her in the ladies room near the conference room.

"Rach?" Quinn called.

"Over here" she called softly. Quinn took one look at her and said, "Oh sweetie, come here" and that was that, Rachel broke down as Quinn held her.

San came running in, saying "I brought the make up bag but try not to mess the hair up because it starts in 20... oh Rach. What'd that ass hole do?"

"It was me, San, it's always me that screws things up. I'm done. I give up. I'm not going to try and get him to forgive me. I can't even forgive me so why should he? I don't deserve him."

Just as Santana opened her mouth to argue, her phone went off.

Matt: Puck finally saw sense, is Rach ok?

Arching an eyebrow she text back.

San: by saw sense you mean what? did he forgive her? she doesn't think he did

Matt: Forgive her? he loves her and called himself an idiot so yea i'd say so

San: Tell him we'll figure this out after the wedding.

Matt: will do, love you.

San: love you too

"Who are you texting? Quinn asked as she continued trying to comfort Rach and glare at San at the same time.

"Matt telling us the wedding's about to start. Let's get you ready, Rach."

She started re doing the make up while handing Quinn her phone to 'hold' Quinn read the conversation and smiled. The day was looking up.

* * *

**1-2 more chapters left it's almost done! the wedding is next possibly with the reception. Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, time for the long awaited wedding! enjoy :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I know that i"ve been unfair with this story, and what's worse is I have nanowrimo going on right now (Write a novel in a month) so I'm working on it and I have another glee chapter story in my head but I'm not writing it until I finish my others so no worries. I'm sorry for the long waits in between chapters. I'm going to finish this story and then working on finishing another of my 4 unfinished stories. Next to work on I'm going to give you a choice. Either Chasing Dreams or Alone. Your pick just tell me what you think in either a review or message. Anyway, on to what you care about, the story! Thanks so much again!**

* * *

Rachel walked in on Matt's arm, since Noah was best man and Santana Maid of Honor, they had to walk together. Quinn and Santana had re-did Rachel's make up flawlessly and no one would know she had been crying less than twenty minutes before. It was crazy really. Rachel watched as Sam and Quinn came down the aisle, Quinn stepping in line behind her, whispering "Are you alright?"

"I will be" she whispered back, as Tina and Mike came in, then Kurt and Mercedes. Finally the music changed and everyone stood. All eyes were on Brittany, as they should be, all eyes that is, except Noah's.

Rachel couldn't help it, she gasped at how gorgeous Brittany looked. She was made to be the happy bride, she decided. As she stared, however she felt someone watching her. She turned and caught Noah's eyes on her.

Instead of looking away or glaring, as he had been doing anytime they'd been in a room together before, he smirked at her. It shocked her because it was the same smirk he used to have in high school. The one he used instead of a smile. The one that told you he was up to no good, or that he was thinking dirty thoughts but that made no sense. He hated her, right? He told her what he thought about her and her apology. She turned away to look at Quinn but she wasn't paying attention to anything besides Brittany, who had made it to the alter by this time. She looked at Matt, who thankfully was looking at her, but all he did was wink at her. Mike was no help whatsoever either, he just grinned at her before turning back to the bride and groom. Some best friends they were. Kurt was too busy paying attention to the actual wedding and obviously Santana was too so she turned to look at Noah again, only now his attention was fully on his best friend and the wedding taking place.

"Damn him" She thought. She did not imagine that little exchange. She didn't! Did she?

* * *

"You may kiss the bride"

Watching Artie and Brittany, so obviously in love and happy, made Rachel smile through the tears that happened to be sliding down her cheeks. The wedding had been beautiful, as she knew it would be, and despite the problems that had happened because of her presence, she was really glad her friends had made her come.

"Come with me" Quinn whispered into her ear, grabbing her arm as she did and leading her away after the wedding ended.

"Where are we going? We have pictures and..."

"We'll be back in time, promise, just trust me."

Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes at hearing those words. Those words almost always meant trouble but who was she to argue with a pregnant crazy chick?

She followed her outside to Quinn's car. Quinn opened the trunk and rummaged around until she found the clothes they were supposed to change into after the pictures.

"Quinn? Why did we need these now? The pictures... What is that?" She pointed at a red dress, or what was supposed to be a dress. It was rather short and looked like something Santana wore to the clubs.

"You're change of clothes" Quinn shrugged.

"No it's not. I don't own anything remotely like that.."

"You do now, thanks to a quick call from Kurt. As for your other change? It got lost for the time being"

Rachel's mouth dropped, "Why would... I mean seriously, What? I don't... Arrg" She threw her hands up in the air, glaring at her friend who was laughing at her.

Quinn then grabbed her arm, and had the gall to say, "Hurry up, Rach, we're going to be late for pictures."

* * *

After a ton of pictures were taken in every combination they could think of, Rachel went with Santana to change, ignoring Quinn and Kurt pointedly. Both of whom found it funny so they left her alone.

Once she was in the dress, she had to admit, it didn't look bad on her at all.

"Damn, that's hot" Santana said, giving her an approving once over.

"That's not the point" Rachel insisted.

"What is?"

"Why am I wearing it? Why did they get rid of my clothes and force me into this...dress?"

"Maybe Kurt's finally realized he's straight and wanted some eye candy or Q realized she's gay... Guess it could work either way."

Rachel rolled her eyes, thinking she should have known better than to ask Santana that question. "Fine, lets just go."

When they got to the reception, Rachel was instantly flanked by Mike and Matt.

"Wow, Rach, looking sexy" Mike said, throwing an arm around his diva.

Rachel rolled her eyes but put an arm around his waist and said, "Thank you, Michael. You look very debonair yourself."

Matt grinned and pulled Rachel too him, out of Mike's arms and towards the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, following him even though he'd yet to utter a word.

"Taking the most beautiful girl here out for a dance." He replied smoothly, winking at her.

"Better not let San hear you say that" Rachel teased and he flinched back in pretend fear before laughing.

"I think, just this once, she'd understand" He told her, confidently, before taking her hand and putting his other around her waist as they started slow dancing.

"What was with the wink?" Rachel asked.

"What wink?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"During the wedding, you know what I'm talking about."

"Nope, sorry don't recall" He answered, twirling her as he did.

She huffed at him, glaring even as he laughed at her.

"Aww you're too adorable" he teased before he twirled her out again, only for her hand to be caught by someone else.

Looking up she saw Noah, holding her hand and looking at Matt, "May I cut in?"

Matt let go of her, letting her turn to her new dance partner with one last wink, causing her to glare and fight the urge to stomp her foot at him. Instead she turned to her new 'dance partner'

* * *

"Rach, listen.." he started but she stopped him.

"Noah, my letting you move on with your life and leaving you alone won't work if you do things like this." She tried to remove her hand but he gripped it harder, moving them into a dancing position.

"Maybe I don't want you too." he retorted.

"Don't want me to what?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to talk and I don't want you to interrupt because this is going to be hard, got it?"

She arched an eyebrow but nodded, curious.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Her mouth opened to protest but he gave her a look that caused her to shut it again. "No I told you to listen. I am sorry about earlier. Not just today but yesterday too. What you did three years ago sucked, majorly. I still am pissed about it and probably will be for a long time but you came here trying to make up for it the best you know how and everyone else in our screwed up family, who was almost as hurt as myself, started to work it out with you and I was to stubborn to even try. I'm not saying I trust you not to run again or something fucked up like that but I am saying that... I'm going to give you a chance. You deserve that much."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had tears in her eyes as she blinked, "Noah... I don't know what to say"

He laughed at that, "I made you speechless? Wow for someone not great with words, that's an accomplishment"

She rolled her eyes, pushing at him a little as he laughed harder.

Finally she gave into the smile that was fighting to come out and just leaned her head on his chest unable to believe he was really forgiving her. She had just given up on the possibility, thinking she was doomed to be in love with someone who hated her forever and then this. This must of been what Matt's wink and Mike's grin was about and the dress. Oh! It made sense now. She figured she probably shouldn't pretend to be mad at Kurt and Quinn any longer.

* * *

"Did I mention that you look amazing in that dress?" He whispered against her ear, making her shiver a little.

She moved he head to smile at him and he bent down and kissed her, causing her to gasp before pulling him closer and melting into him.

Pulling back he said, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted to do that since I first saw you, at least a little."

"Wow, that's better than I remember" Rachel remarked before the realized there were applause going on. Looking around, they saw their friends all grinning at them and clapping.

"About time" Santana called as Mike and Quinn wolf whistled, causing Rachel to blush and bury her head in Noah's chest.

"Wanna get out of her?" he whispered and she nodded. He quickly led them out to his car, kissing her again, just because he could before helping her into the passenger seat.

When he slid into the drivers seat he turned to her, "Look, there's a lot we need to talk about still and like I said, I don't completely trust you yet but I just wanted to let you know that I still love you too. Always have and always will."

* * *

**Just the epilogue left folks. So get to voting whether you want chasing dreams or Alone to be the next one finished. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The final chapter. After almost a year, the story is done. Thank you so much for all of you who stuck with the story and those who have just recently found it. You are all amazing! I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope to hear from everyone in the future stories. Chasing Dreams won, so I'll be looking into finishing that one next so stay tuned. Also there is a poll going on what I'll be working on after Chasing dreams so if you have an opinion on that go ahead and vote for that. Again thank you so much!**

**P.S. I made a mistake in the end and it's now been fixed. Thank you too Tracysgate and Klainebrittanalove :)**

* * *

**Epilogue-1 year later**

* * *

"You did it!" Noah exclaimed, swinging her around as he did.

"I can't believe I graduated. This is crazy!" She said, as she snuggled into her boyfriend, smiling at her other friends with her. Santana and Matt were making out beside them 'celebrating', Mike and Tina were talking, having finally worked it out for good, they had been together going on 8 months now and Rachel felt sure he was going to propose any day now.

"Rach!" she heard, and scanning the crowd she saw Quinn and Sam making their way towards her with little Diana Rachel in Sam's arms.

"There's my girl" Rachel said, pulling away from Noah to hug Quinn, give Sam a half hug and then take Diana from him. "Hi there pretty girl! Remember me?" she cooed at the girl who reached up to pull on her hair as she giggled softly at the diva, who made faces at her.

"Why didn't we just send Diana by herself? She doesn't seem to remember we're here anyway" Sam asked, teasing.

Rachel rolled her eyes, causing Diana to giggle again before she said, "Sorry baby, mommy and daddy are getting jealous because you're taking all the attention so we better pretend to care huh?"

With that she handed Diana to Noah, who proceeded to coo at her and forget the rest of them, same as Rachel had.

"Thank you guys for coming! I can't believe you flew out here with Diana!"

"Star" "Rachel" They heard before they could respond.

"Dad! Daddy!" She called jumping into their arms as she did.

"We're so proud of you," Her daddy whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Here, you earned it." Her dad said handing her a key.

She looked at him confused.

"It's for the guest house. Go with your friends and celebrate. We'll take care of our little niece." her dad explained, winking as he took Diana from Noah.

"Did somebody say party?" Santana asked looking at the rest of them from her spot against Matt.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You would hear that. Let's go then. Wait, Where's Artie, Brit and Kurt? I know Mercedes couldn't come but..."

"There's my favorite diva" Kurt called, pulling her into a hug. "Sorry, I had trouble finding you."

She hugged him back before seeing who was with him. "BLAINE!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms, "I've missed you!"

He chuckled, hugging her back before pulling back, "As if I'd miss your big day. Someone just took forever getting ready."

"I had to look perfect, but not too perfect. You know I didn't want to outshine the graduates." Kurt teased as he hugged Santana.

"Whatever you say, Kurt." Rachel said as Santana said, "As if that's even possible."

Brit and Artie found them then and the hugging process started all over but finally they were able to get outside and into their separate cars to head to the guest house.

* * *

As soon as the pulled in, Rachel looked at Noah, "Shouldn't we have stopped to get refreshments?"

"Don't worry, babe, it's been taken care of." He promised, leaning over to kiss her.

"You planned this?" She asked, not sure why she was surprised.

"Me? Hell no. It was all Quinn, Kurt and your dad's I was just told what my job was and it was to tell you not to worry about a thing."

She smiled at him, still not believing this was her life. She had it all. She graduated with full honors, she had a call back for the lead in a new up and coming Broadway show next week; she had all her friends with her and she had the boy of her dreams, the one she thought she'd never be able to get back, in her life once again. Life wasn't perfect but it was pretty close.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, grabbing her hand to pull her out of the car and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You, us, everything" She shrugged, kissing him again.

"Oh, is that all?" He teased, winking at her before he led her into the house, which was, true to his promise, set up with everything the group needed to start a party.

"Wow, guys, this is amazing" Rachel gasped as she looked around the living room that had been decorated and had a counter filled with the makings for any drink and snack they could want it seemed.

Quinn hugged her, saying "Glad you like it! Now, on to the party. San make the margaritas, it's time for truth or dare."

Santana quickly started the drinks while Brit clapped her hands, and ordered, "Everyone else, over here!" Pointing to a large open area.

Santana brought a tray of drinks over a few minutes later and Noah said, "Alright I'm starting." He stood in the middle of the circle that Brit had ordered and turned to face Rachel, "Truth or Dare, Rach"

Rachel grinned at him as she took a sip of her drink and said "Dare"

He smirked at her, "I was hoping you'd say that" and he got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little square box. When he opened it, she gasped as she saw the most gorgeous diamond ring, "I dare you to marry me."

She was blinking back tears as she said, "But Noah, you're garage and..."

"I told you Rach, I'm moving here this year anyway. Burt got someone to manage the garage for me and besides, you aren't turning down a dare are you?"

She couldn't help the smile that came as she heard Quinn and Santana's soft "Bawk Bawk" calling her a chicken before she said, "I never turn down a dare. Of course I'll marry you!"

He grinned, slipping the ring onto her finger, as he stood up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her as their friends clapped.

"Did you get it?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"It's already uploaded to facebook, don't worry" Blaine said, showing him the video file.

Kurt nodded smiling, "Now Diva" He said, aloud, interrupting their kiss to get Rachel's attention, "You get to pick who's truly your best friend by picking the maid of honor"

Santana scoffed, "As if you're even in the running. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that could pull off a dress"

Mike whined, "Rachie, that's not fair. I'm your best friend but I'm not wearing a dress!"

* * *

**2 months later**

"I believe the couple said they had their own vows" The Rabbi said to the audience as Noah and Rachel nodded.

Rachel started, "Noah I've loved you for longer than I even know. You gave me a second chance when I didn't deserve one and for that, I will always be grateful because I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You are the love of my life and I cannot wait to spend every second of every day being your wife. No matter what, I will always love you, respect you and cherish you. I am yours forever."

Noah grinned at her, even as he noticed Santana roll her eyes and the rest of the girls grinning, tears in most eyes, then he started, "Rach, baby, you know how much I love you. We've definitely had some rocky parts in our relationship, but I always have loved you and always will. I know you made mistakes and so did I and I just want you to know that the past is just that, the past. All is forgiven and from now on all I'm thinking about is making a future with you, wherever that leads. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you by my side. I love you, always."

She had tears in her eyes as she heard the words she'd needed to hear for so long. He trusted her and he was hers, for good. The rest of the ceremony flew by in her mind and finally she heard, "You may kiss the bride." And Noah was kissing her and there was cheering and then "I introduce for the first time Mr and Mrs Puckerman. Congratulations."

Noah kissed her again, whispering, "I love you baby."

"I love you too"


End file.
